Both Ocean and Tears bring Salt
by MapleLeafPianist
Summary: The summer time is usually meant to be a time to make memories. Pleasurable ones. However, this summer brings darkness, and nothing but confusion. When the Nations are faced with something more Evil than they could ever think, What do they do? Lovina's not so sure. SpainxFem!Romano. 2p!Hetalia/2Ptalia Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Invites

Thank you for reading this! This is my second Hetalia fanfic, so please be calm on reviews (IF you care to leave any.) So here you go.

Rated: M for Lovina's mouth and sexual conflict/ themes

* * *

><p>Lovina huffed, staring at the laptop for what seemed like an eternity. She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. She sneered at the screen. "Dear Friends. It's been a while since we've all hung out together and had a great time with everyone. So I'm inviting all the Nations to visit me at my water park! It'll be this Saturday at Noon. Sorry for a short notice, but the weather will be very nice! I hope to see you then." She said in a mock Spanish accent. "Spain, that jackass." She mumbled, closing the laptop.<p>

"Felicia! What day is it!" Lovina called over her shoulder. No doubt that Italy would be on her own laptop as well. But Lovina was just too lazy to check herself. She brushed her brown waves away from her face.

"It's Wednesday, Sorella!" The always happy Italian called back. "Hey, did you get that e-mail?"

Lovina's eye twitched just at the very memory of the email. "Yeah." She muttered, opening her laptop. "Are you going?" She asked. Her hands typed rapidly on the keyboard, a flurry if thoughts racing onto the word document.

"Yes! Maybe Ludwig and Kiku will be there! Ve~ It already sounds like so much fun! How about you?" Felicia's soprano said back.

"I don't know." Lovina groaned. She still had to look through the papers that she had put off. The ones that her boss needed to approve off. She sighed, putting her face on the keyboard, "I have stuff to do." She said grumpily, Just the typical day for Lovina.

Wake up, check email, say no to Spain, be upset, and go to sleep. That was nearly it.

"Pleeeeeease! Come on. I'll help you with your work when we get back." Felicia insisted, now standing in the doorway to Lovina's garden themed room. Lovina pouted.

"Sometimes I wonder who's older." She mumbled, typing some more. "And I won't go if that potato bastard is there. So, No." She said, shuddering at the thought of seeing the German.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Lovina! It'll be fun. And since Spain will be there-"

"I don't give a damn." Lovina said, pouting and trying to concentrate on her word document. She looked up and saw two eyes staring at her. Two very large, watering, pleading eyes. Lovina pressed her lips together. _Don't give in….Don't give in….._

"Fine." She finished, wanting to kill herself on the inside. "Damn gave in, is what I did." She hastily told herself. Felicia was rejoicing, jumping happily and flailing her arms about.

"I'm going to go celebrate with pasta!" Felicia exclaimed, setting her red laptop on Lovina's bed and dashing out and down the stairs. Lovina puffed out her cheeks and leaned backwards until her head it the pillow.

What does someone tell the person they DON'T like that they're going? Lovina started to type a reply/

Antonio,

My sister convinced me to go, so there.

-Lovina Vargas, .

Her eye twitched. She deleted it all.

Hey Bastard,

Felicia's dragging me along. Don't be happy about it.

-Lovina.

She smiled contently. "And Send."

* * *

><p>Yeah. Short, isn't it. But If i get a review or two, I'll definately write some more. : D It's all good. I like to write loooooong stories, so yeah. I'll try not to make a fool out of myself.<p> 


	2. Sorella's Secret

I woke up in the morning -feeling like p. diddy /SHOT/- OTL SORRY. Really, I woke up in the morning to see a dead pigeon on my balony. Then it started getting worse, like my horrible flu and my hidious voices. BUT THEN. :') I love you guys. I checked my mail and did a happy dance! So here it is. More of a Relation between Felicia and Lovina, to explain their situation/whatnot. **Maybe-a-bee**: Here you go! Thank you for reviewing. I hope this chapter satisfies you. I haven't yet gotten deep into the plot, but it's acceptable! ~Maple

* * *

><p>Lovina raised an eyebrow, opening the new email that she received. Three minutes after she had sent it. She groaned, leaning back all the way and covering her face with her hands. OF course, she read the email. And it was enough to make her face blaze up and burn dramatically.<p>

'I'm so glad my little tomato is going to make it! : D I can't wait to see you!

-Te Quiero!'

"Th-that Bastard…" She mumbled into her hands. She shuffled uncomfortably. Then she sat up and wondered. 'Do I reply?' She thought. Her insecure self wanted too. But…. No. She snapped the laptop closed, pushing it to her side. Lovina brought her knees to her chest, mumbling incoherent swear words to no one in particular. But one word echoed in her mind. 'Antonio~' It swooned annoyingly. "SHUT UP, Damnit!" She yelled at, again, no one in particular. She flung her tomato pillow over her head. The poor red slump smashed into the side of the wall.

"Lovina! You okay?" Felicia's princess-like voice called from the kitchen.

"I'm fine!" She called icily, not intending to sound so cruel. But Felicia was used to it already, so she didn't mind when the insults were thrown about. Lovina uncurled herself and tried to gain back her sanity. 'I don't CARE about him. I don't give a DAMN if he likes me. I don't LIKE him….I…" Lovina debated, listing the outcomes in her mind. But what is thought is far different than the heart's consent. Lovina overworked that poor organ to death every time Spain happened to be by. But it was that idiot's fault for being so…. Nonchalant. So blind to actions and hints. Lovina pouted, turning her head away.

She didn't have the nerve to reply back to his email. It was simply out of her power to do. And even if she wanted to, there was no way her fingers would comply. The Italian slid around her room, fixing mindless things, like that one pencil on her desk that wasn't sharpened. And that picture frame that wasn't diagonal with the others. "I'm getting picky." She warned herself. She didn't like that trait of her/ her people.

She stormed her way down the stairs. All she needed was a swift "I'm going outside" to get Felicia to understand what was going on. The summer wind blew against her back. Bare feet tenderly touched the soft soil. The only thing she needed was to cool off. Some serenity in the making. She ran her hands through the leaves of the vineyard, feeling sometimes velvety soft in them.

She sighed, looking up to the partly cloudy sky. It wasn't the time to be confused about things… It's summer. It's the best time to tell someone something. Right before they head back to their introverted, normal lives. She bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want that. "Summer should last forever." She whined, walking down her patio and onto her stone path. Lovina's lithe hands smoothed out the creases in her skirt, denying that it was girly.

Down this cobblestone path, she'd have to turn away and walk on her own from memory to the small forest nearby. To the third tree to the right. The eighth bush down and near the creek. This was a place only she and Felicia knew about. It was their little retreat from when they were younger. Lovina touched the rough and aging bark on the trees that hid their sanctuary.

"_Alright Felicia. You have to promise. Only you and me get to know of this place, okay? If anyone else comes here, I'll know you broke your promise." The young Lovina told the crying Felicia._

"_O-Okay, Sorella. I p-promise." The smaller girl said, sniffling and wiping away tears. Lovina studied her sister's face. She softened up a bit. Felicia was scared, so what better way is there to calm down your sister than a secret surprise. Lovina pushed on the branches of a parting rosebush._

"_Good. Now stop crying. Go on." She urged her. She watched with her amused hazel eyes as the small Italian crawled down on her knees and squished herself through the thorny bush. Lovina followed after her, the rough ground pinching her fingertips. Some thorns bit into her leg, but Lovina couldn't care less. She heard an audible gasp from her younger sister._

"_It's so…. So pretty." _

_The small sound of the trickling brook nearby echoed calmly in the small area. In the middle of this round circle of peace was a young, ripening tomato plant. Two chairs and a white table were next to it. Around the perimeter was a flowerbed, resembling the Italian flag. Very small fruit trees filled the rest, creating an arc for them to go through. Straight to the small table. "Did you do it?" The six year old asked her sister, big brown eyes waiting for an answer. _

_Lovina nodded and happily placed her hands on her hips. "I sure did! See, you could learn something from me!" She said happily, setting down a watering can near her lime tree._

"_U-Uwah! Your legs are bleeding, Lovina!" Felicia said, pointing at Lovina's thorny, bleeding calves._

"_D-Damnit! Well, do something about it!" She flailed. _

"_U-Uh, Okay!" Felicia said, taking off the ribbons that held her hair into their braids._

"_You idiot! Don't use your ribbons!" Lovina said, holding her dress away from the blood._

"_But you're bleeding, Lovina!" Felicia whined back, pouring water on the ribbon and wiping the stinging legs of Lovina. _

_After what seemed like a burning eternity, the two sat at the table, eating numbly on the sweet tomatoes. "And I have the small tomatoes on the other side." Lovina finished, seeing Felicia's distant look. "Feli. Feli, are you listening?" _

"_Hm? Oh sorry. The tomatoes on the side, right?" She said, blinking back at her sister_

"_Feli, you aren't paying attention. What's wrong." Lovina said, leaning forward._

_Felicia kicked her legs back and forth. "So we're not allowed to bring anyone here?" She asked._

"_Nope. No one."_

"_But you brought me."_

"_Because I invited you."_

"_But you broke your own rule."_

"_I did not."_

"_Did too. You brought me here."_

"_I didn't bring you. I led you here."_

"_So Am I allowed to lead Holy Rome here?"_

_Lovina bit her lip. How long was it going to take before her sister realized that he wasn't here. "No. I can lead you, and you can lead me. No one else. Remember. It's a secret after all."_

"_Oh. I get it….So is it any different if I bring my doll?"_

_Lovina laughed. "E-Eh? What's so funny!" Her protesting sister asked._

"_You're too funny! I already told you. It's a secret, okay?" Lovina said, wiping away her tears of laughter._

"_I-I know!" Felicia said. "Hm. Take THAT!" She said, flinging a few drops of water from the watering can at Lovina._

"_Hey! Cheater!" Lovina said, splashing her back._

"_Using my resources!" Felicia said as the two inched toward the creek. Felicia went ankle deep into the water, the ends of her dress getting wet._

"_Nuh-uh. Felicia's a cheeeeeaaaater." Lovina taunted, splashing each other._

_That day, echoes of laughter radiated through that small forest. That day, drenched and sneezing Italians made a promise._

_Lovina held out her pinky. "I, Lovina South Italy Vargas, promise to never ever tell anyone of our secret hideout. Because If I do, I give my sister all rights to kick my butt so hard, it'll send me past the moon and past the sun. I promise on the Italian flag, the sky and my heart."_

_Felicia grabbed her pinky with her own. "I, Felicia North Italy Vargas, promise to never ever EVER tell anyone of my sorella's super secret garden. Because if I do, I give my sister all the rights to pull on my braids until I cry. I promise on the Italian flag, the sky and my heart." She echoed._

"_Good. Now, to make sure," Lovina said, carving into the tree with one of her knives. "This tree will be the guard forever and ev- ACHOO!" Lovina sniffles. "And ever."_

"_Good! Mr. Tree will protect our secret, right?"_

"_Right. Now let's go… I'm cold." _

Lovina brushed her hands along the thriving rosebush. It had grown so much since the first time the secret garden became special. She pulled out a watering can from behind the white roses and filled it with the creek's water. Then, she itched her way in, slowly, learning from her experience from before.

She watered all her plants before slinking back out. She ran her red fingertips over the small carving from the past. A memoir of their promise.

'E Il nostro segreto.'

* * *

><p>It was okay, right? I thought that the flashback worked in fine. And I hope my ever so full of crap Ipod app got the translation correct. Leave a Review if you liked it or want to reccomend something! : D I don't bite. I will hopefully get to update my stories again soon.<p> 


	3. The Sun that Kisses

So here it its! What's this? Posting on the same day! Yeah. It's a typical ummer day. Plain out boring. So I decided that I should write to pass the time. Hopefully, this shows Lovina's..._feelings._ I guess that's the word for it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Lovi!"<em>

"_What do you want, you jerk."_

"_I remember hearing bout something once…or was It something That I created…"_

"_Just get over with it. You're rambling."_

"_Oh si! I remember!"_

"_So what is it?"_

"_I heard that if you feel the sun kiss your skin during sunset, then your future is sure to be wonderful."_

"_Now what makes you think that's real."_

"_Well, I got kissed by the sun. And then I met you."_

Lovina shuffled back around, out of the thick tree coverage. She had a lot to reminisce about. A lot to regret as well. She bit her cheek. Just the regular day for her. "Just another day…" She said, plucking a leaf away from her shoulder angrily. The thorns from before scratched the very bottom of her skirt, some still lodged perfectly into place. She stopped in her tracks, picking them out. She was annoyed. But what was she annoyed at? Surely the small little thorns weren't to blame. She fixed her white headband and her white blouse. Lovina didn't want to look like a mess when her sister saw her.

"What am I so angry about?" she asked herself, examining her hands questioningly. She was merely a few feet away from the decorated patio when she stomped onto a ragged, sharp rock. Lovina hissed in pain, spinning around and kicking the rock with her 'good foot'. "Damn rock!" She sneered at it. She stood back up to see Felicia standing there with a confused expression.

The two stood awkwardly for quite a while.

"Uh…Sorella… You cursed at a rock…" Felicia said, oblivious to Lovina's embarrassed face.

"E-Er. Yeah. I guess I did. Then…." Lovina said, trying to prevent another awkward silence.

"Let's just head inside. You know the joke. For every awkward silence, someone becomes one with Russia…" Felicia offered, laughing nervously at the Nations' joke.

"R-right. Let's go then." Lovina said, stepping onto the white painted wood. She didn't have to say it twice because Felicia ran inside, claiming that 'the bread is burning!'

Lovina sighed. A small vibrate came from her pocket. She pulled out her iPhone. Almost immediately, she shoved it back into her pocket.

'Hello Lovina! You didn't reply to the email I sent, so I decided to text you. : D I hope that's okay! Are you going to visit before Saturday?' it read.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Lovina. I saw that." Felicia giggled. "Answer it! It's Spain, huh? He's so nice, Ve! You should hang out with him more."

Lovina turned red, facing her sister angrily. "Okay _Mother._" All she got was another giggle from the younger Italian. "The day that I hang out with Spain more is the day that Prussia will put on a coconut bra and do the hula, while singing the national anthem of …of….. Of Hungary. Yup. That'll be the day. You show me a video or real evidence of that, and I'll stay over at Spain's on Friday. I swear." Lovina said, feeling rather proud of coming up with a good statement. "And it's not like you're really going to ever...find….a…"

To Lovina's dismay, Felicia held up a phone to her face. And on that phone was a video…of Prussia…In a coconut bra and doing the hula. "While fucking singing the damned national anthem of Hungary!" Lovina exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "My Goddamn virgin eyes, Felicia! What the Hell was that!"

She saw Felicia, with a victorious smile on her face. "It was last New Years. Oh, and if you don't know what it is, It's Prussia in a coconut bra, singing and doing the hula!" Felicia said, glad to rub it in a little bit.

"Y-you're evil!" Lovina exclaimed. "You're mean to me!"

"Don't worry Sorella, I love you too!" Felicia smiled happily.

"Sh-shut up! Anyways, let's just eat already!" Lovina said, desperate to drop the topic like it was a rock. She sat down and tried to hide the obvious embarrassment that littered her cheeks and face. Oh the shame of losing that one little bet.

"And you swore it. So you're going to Antonio's on Friday!" Felicia smiled. "And then I can go see Ludwig!"

Lovina's eyes widened. "You just wanted me to leave so you could see that…that Potato Bastard! What the Hell, Feli!" She said, putting her arms up exasperatedly. Felicia laughed, waving a hand at her.

"I've been caught by soreeeelllaaaa!~" She sang, blushing herself. "My plan has been foiled, ve~….. But I'm still going." Felicia muttered.

"You really don't like to listen to me, do you?"

"Mi Scusi?"

"Felicia!"

"I'm just kidding!" Felicia laughed some more at her flustered sister. "It's okay, though! Come on. Let's eat! I'm staaarving. It was tempting me while I was cooking."

The two ate in, what hopefully seemed like, peace. Lovina smiled when she finished. "Delicious, Felicia. But did you remember what we did last time? We added more pepper than salt." She said, cautiously, not wanting to hurt her sister's feelings. It was so easy to do that when it came to cooking, the only thing Felicia could do very nicely, besides leaning of course.

"Ve….I forgot. But I'll remember next time, okay!" Felicia smiled. A small ring echoed between the two. Felicia took out her phone. "Hello?" She leaned onto one foot. "Oh! Germany!" She said. Lovina rolled her eyes overdramatically.

The hazel eyed Italian put on her flats this time, before leaving for the backyard garden. She grabbed a bucket and walked down the Vineyard, picking only the fruit that were ready to be picked.

"_But the rest aren't ready yet, Lovi. You have to wait until they are delicious! Why are you picking them already?" the tan man next to her insisted. He held a bucket of the delicate fruit in his hand. He looked down at her squarely._

"_Because." Lovina squirmed under his gaze. "Because it's easier that way. And a few tart ones aren't going to ruin the drink anyways." She persisted, hands on her hips, trying to look like she had authority._

"_But they will-"_

"_My Vineyard." Lovina said, turning back to the plant beside her. She rusted the leaves a bit. _

"_Lovina."_

"_What."_

"_Hmm….."_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_Let's say that you are a sweet grape. And I'm a tart one."_

"_Where's this going-"_

"_Shhh, mi Lovi!~ Anyways, I am the tart one. So what happens when I give you a hug?" He asked, pulling her in. She pushed him away almost immediately, red in the face. "See? Doesn't mix. Now let's say I'm a sweet grape, and you are too. Now," He said, kissing her on the forehead. She stood there, stunned and blushing more furiously than the color of the setting sun on the horizon. _

_"See! Now it's perfect!" He said, smiling._

"_Y-You idiot!" She said, pushing on his shoulder. _

"_Ahahaha! An idiot? Maybe not. I'm more of a…"_

"_A Tomato Bastard."_

"_Aha! Lovi is being so mean to me, I might just have to go home all alone because she's being mean." He whined jokingly. He pretended to turn away and walk up the rolling hill._

"_N-No. Don't." Lovina said, pulling back on his arm. _

_Spain turned around, looking into the precious hazel eyes that he considered his. " 'no'? "_

"_You heard me." Lovina said, looking down. "A-Anyways, let's just finish, okay? It's sunset already. I'll do your method, but it takes longer… S-So you'll have to come over tomorrow to help me again!" She finished, hiding her blush by looking intently at the plants. _

"_Why, I'd love to!" he said, giving the already red Lovina yet another hug._

"_G-Good! It'll show you to mess with my own method of things. Double the labor for you."_

"_Hm? Well, It's nice because I get to have another sunset with my precious Lovina!"_

"_Shut up." She murmerred, squinting at the leaves. "It's dark now." She said, upset. "We still have a long way to go, you jerk" She said, standing up straight._

"_The sun kissed my skin again, Lovi! I'm sure that tomorrow, we'll have another great time. After all, we get to be with each other for a long time." Antonio said, smiling at the wide-eyed Italian._

"_Isn't that nice…" She said, trailing off._

Lovina tried to concentrate more on the vines than on the memory that was shading and tinting her mind. She huffed, setting down her empty bucket and looking up to the sunset. "I wonder how it feels…to have the sun kiss your skin." She said, watching the beautiful figure slink behind the hills.

She took out her phone. It was probably a bit late of a reply, but she didn't give a damn.

'Lost a bet. I'll be staying over on Friday.' She typed in. "Send." She murmmered, watching the buble on the screenload and pop.

A warmth rushed over her. She sighed, content.

"Well? Is that it? Then I guess I believe it."

* * *

><p>Hopefully, It's fine. Thank you reviewers. : D I love seeing reviews. It makes me a little happier on the inside. Please continue to review! Thank you for your timepatience.


	4. NailPolish

Hello! Here is your next chapter. Also, it'llbe easier to picture if you thnk of overdramatic mock voices for Lovina's Mind Vision. Please Review if you liked it! I'll be sure to update my other story soon as well. So Disclaimer: Hetalia=Not mine. Song featured 'Una su un Milione by Alex Britti'= Not mine. I'm such a loser... anyways, here it is.

* * *

><p>"Fucking Drunks." Lovina said, putting her head down on the dining table. It was Thursday, a day before her death. "Can't believe that Prussia had actually….UGH. I HATE POTATO BASTARDS." She groaned into the wood. Today was a lazy day for Northern and Southern Italy. Felicia sat across the table, painting Lovina's nails.<p>

"Verde, Bianco, Rosso~" Felicia sang hapilly.

"That's masculine."

"Oh? But it sound strange the other way around."

"Oh. Okay then." Lovina mumbled, sitting up to see her nails. She gasped in horror. "What the hell is this!" She exclaimed, turning her hand this way and that. "This makes the Spanish flag!"

Felicia nodded. "Mhmm. Nice, huh! Another masterpiece by me!" Felicia said happily.

"No! I'm going to Spain's tomorrow and you paint my nails like this? I thought you were going to do flowers and the crap you do all the time!" Lovina said. She was traumatized. It could be done. She could just picture it in her mind

[Lovi mind vision]

"Lovi! I'm so glad you could make it over!"

"Oh Hi there! Spain it's just sooooooo nice to see you! How's the weather been?"

"Just perfect, as always."

"Oh yeah. Ahahaha!"

"I wonder what happens to be on your nails!"

"Nail polish, silly!"

"It's beautiful- oh? What's this!"

"Oh! My idiot sister painted your flag on them!"

"Oh? So Lovi is obsessed with me?"

"No! My sister thought it'd be funny!"

"Oh really? Well, if Lovi's obsessed, I'm going to hang out with Belgium more!"

"What? Why?"

"Because being obsessed isn't good! BYE LOVIIIIIII!'

"NUUUUUUUU!"

[/end Lovi's (weird) mind vision]

"Get it off! Get it off!" Lovina said, staring at her fingers disapprovingly. More horrified than all else. It just wasn't normal for this to happen. So she wouldn't let it.

"Do you not like it?"

"No! Why would I!"

"B-Because I made it…" Felicia said, mocking a sniffle. Lovina was taken back. Was her sister trying to make her feel…guilty? If so, then it certainly was working and Lovina didn't like it. She watched her sister fidget and look down at the floor sadly. Don't give in…Don't do it again, Lovi warned herself.

"I-I like everything that you make." Lovina said. Although, she lied at the word 'everything.' Once, Felicia had found a thing called hot kool-aid and had made a pot of it for Lovina. That was one of the god forsaken things she never wanted to have ever again. "It's just that I don't appreciate having this on my nails. Maybe you can take it off and do your pretty polka dots and flowers again?" She said, wondering if her sister would fall for it.

"Oh. Okay then!" The Italian said, going over to the sink to take out the nail polish remover. She unscrewed the cap and walked at the same time. Something that Lovina told her to stop doing often. And that was because the second she took her third step, Felicia stumbled and dropped the bottle on the floor, spilling the contents every where. The two sisters were there staring at it for a while, Lovina's face drenched in dismay.

"I'll get the mop." Lovina said, utterly defeated.

Lovina cleaned up the mess half heartedly and retreated to the comfort of her laptop in her room. She held her tomato pillow to herself, trying to seek some logic in this unfortunate turn of events. It was like Felicia was planning everything from the start. First the bet, then the nail polish. What would be next? Lovina didn't want to know. She shook her head furiously and walked around her room, noting things absentmindedly. She opened the window and saw the sunset again. This time, she payed attention the looming shadows. The wind rustled her hair and moved the light curtains. Lovina sighed, putting her elbows on the windowsill. _'And what about later in life. Eventually, it's not going to be as calm as it is now. And when things get tense again. What will happen then. I can't prevent it…'_ She thought, turning her head away and sprawling on her bed. She cuddled into a blanket and stared up at the fan.

Lovina didn't want to think at the moment. But she did. Things popped into her mind. Future, past and present as well. But a word still echoed. '_Antonio. That bastard. If he gets into trouble, I won't help his sorry ass._' She thought. A sound emitted from her phone. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Lovina!"

Lovina blushed and sat upright. "What do you want, bastard?" She could hear the small sound of the guitar he was playing. Lovina secretly loved it, but she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Nothing, Lovi! I just felt like calling. So I did." He said nonchalantly, playing a chord on the guitar. "It's a nice day. A great day for playing the guitar! So what did you do today?"

Lovina raised an eyebrow. "I listened to the Eurovision music again. Then I went out side for a while. Then my sister painted my nails. Why would you care?"

"I like hearing that you had a good day. It makes me smile." He said. Lovina bit the inside of her cheek again. "Today I-"

"I don't give a damn." She said. It was most likely clear that she was lying. Lying badly. She huffed and listened to the gentle sound of the music that fluttered from the other end.

"Well, today I thought of you."

Lovina blushed furiously, glaring at the floor.

"After all, my Lovi is coming over tomorrow! We'll have a great time. I'll make something yummy to eat! Perhaps we'll make churros like we did when we were younger." He said. Lovina didn't reply. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The truth was that the music was taunting her, making her pay attention to that instead of Antonio himself. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Si! I can't wait!"

Lovina mumbled under her breath. "Bye…bastard."

Spain chuckled. "I love you too, Lovina. Bye!"

The flustered Italian looked out the window, hanging up. _'It's as if he's right over the hills…that jerk.'_ She thought, crossing her arms and messing with the apps on her phone.

The next morning, Lovina got up and started to get ready. She was going to leave at nine. Lovina considered that if she were to get there at noon, she'd be able to arrive in time for Antonio's usual lunch. She compensated about the trip. None other than a trip.

So it's a sleepover. Yeah. That's what she'll call it. There's nothing like a 'date', It'll be just the same as when they were younger. But that's when they were oblivious. Lovina put her things into a bag, but she had clothes over there anyways, so why care to pack much anything at all? Maybe some sandals or something, but not the whole big deal. "I mean. We're good friends, aren't we?" She sighed sadly, throwing her headbands into the white bag. She folded a white dress and set it in neatly. As well as her light green swimsuit. Lovina double checked the bag. She had to get to her L.O.N airplane. This flight line was made especially for the Nations of the world. No process necessary.

"Lovina, are you leaving soon?" A voice called from the room next over. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Felicia. I kept my promise." She said. She mumbled along to a song that drifted from her iHome. Lovina smiled at the music. It was something that would always give her some peace. Something to appreciate other than her few friends. The song ended, leaving Lovina in silence for a few seconds. The new song started to play. "Felicia, when did this get on my ipod?"

"When I put it there, silly!"

Lovina rolled her eyes, but listened to the piano echo.

_Accettami così, ti prego non guardare._

Lovina hummed along. It wasn't like she didn't like the song. But it had lovely lyrics.

An hour later, Lovina had hopped on the plane was set for Spain.

_A younger Lovina sat on the beach, expecting someone to hurry up and come home. She expected a hug, and she was expected to throw curses around. She expected a souvenir and warm green eyes to say hi to her. She expected to stop worrying. _

_She wasn't expecting the tattered and bloody mess that had ignored her and went straight ahead. _

_Lovina turned around slowly. So much bloodstains. So much tears. Her eyes widened and she ran after him. "You Bastard! You promised you wouldn't get hurt!" She screamed._

_The man turned around and smiled. Lovina was taken back. "How can you smile! You jerk!" She said, now on the verge of crying, but not completely doing so._

"_I get to wake up and see you in the morning. It's enough for me."_

Lovina was startled awake. She was shaken from her memory, her dream. She took one step off of the plane and ran into the awaiting arms of the green eyed man.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to see you too, Lovina!" He said, hugging her back, not seeing her sad expression. "Lovely nails~!"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Care to leave a review? Or even a comment as simple as "I liked it." It would make my day! : D Thanks! So Can any of you guess what L.O.N Stands for? If you do guess correctly, I'll include whatever topic you want in the story. : D Any characters as well. I promise to fix it in as nicely as I can.<p>

~Maple


	5. Hickeys and Memories

Hello! School has started, so please don't expect another update until...Saturday or so. :'C Sorry.

**ThatRainbowGentleman:** C': I'm glad you like it! I plan on making more of Nyotalia stories. *couch*I suck at yaoi and yuri*couch* So Heterosexual things are better for me...yeah. Thanks!

**BL00:** I'm So glad that yu took the time to review! I truly appreciate it. C: Expect more updates from me.

* * *

><p>The Italian really didn't want to let go. It was warming enough to the touch that made her reconsider the things she might have said. But it had to be done anyways. She let go, grabbed her bag and marched her way to the car.<p>

"I'm so glad you made it, Lovina!" The ever so cheery Spaniard smiled, sitting in the front seat of the convertible. The top was down and the engine started smoothly.

"I promised my sister." Lovina grumbled, turning her head away and looking blankly outside. Spain studied her carefully before starting to drive back to his home. He could tell that she was upset about something. Was it something he did? Antonio pressed his lips together.

"So Lovi. Did anything happen today?" He asked, trying to be careful. He knew that Lovina was particularly sensitive about things. Any step could be on a land mine. The wind tossed and whipped through their hair. Strange American music played through the speakers softly, dimly muted by the raging winds.

Lovina shook her head. "Nothing." She said, a little quieter than she's used to speaking. She looked over and saw him bite his lower lip, something she picked up. He did it when he was suspicious of something. "Seriously. It's nothing."

Spain broke out in a sly smile. "Oh. So there is something then?" He asked, still trying to be careful about what his words were.

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"You said 'it'. As if it is something. Come one! You can tell your best friend!" Spain urged, trying to act happy again. In reality, he was really starting to get upset because of this. The thing he hated most- no. Hated in the whole world. Was when _his_ Lovina was upset.

"Best friend? You're my ex-boss. If anything, you're just my random stalker." She said, crossing her arms, memories of her recent dream deteriorating. Just how she wanted it to be. She shivered. She wanted all of these memories to go away. Just disappear.

"Nah! I'm your best friend. Come on. What's wrong?" he asked. _'Damn he's persistent.'_ Lovina thought, mentally cursing him and herself.

"What's wrong? My so called 'best friend' is an idiot. So there." She said, leaning over to turn up the volume just a little bit. The car stopped at a red light. She saw Spain look over at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Idiot? Well, I have reasons." The oblivious Antonio said cheerfully. "Five minutes until we get home. It's been a while since you've been over, no?" He said, wanting to drop the subject. He glanced over every so often to see if she was okay.

"Hm. I guess it has. When was the last time… February, right? …For Valentines Day." She said, becoming flustered.

"_Spain. You're an ass…" She moaned into his shoulder._

_The chuckling Spaniard kissed her neck, placing his hands comfortably on her hips. "But I get to be yours, so it's okay with me." He said back to her, meandering his way with her to the bed. The soft patter of rain hit the windows, dulling the noise and frosting the room cold. "And since it's Valentine's day, I'll be fine with my Lovi." He swooned._

_Lovina groaned into his kiss, her hands snaking their way up and around his neck. Thunder rolled outside, blocking out any more of Lovina's moans. Antonio wrapped his large arms around her waist, bringing the two deeper, closer. The corner of Lovina's red, ruffled dress lifted as she put her leg around the back of his knee. She leaned back, onto the bed and broke the kiss, something Antonio wasn't so happy about. He leaned over her, keeping his face but a few centimeters away. Their noses brushed. He saw color drain into Lovina's face. Red. He smirked, full of lust. As were her eyes, clouded and looking up into glazed green ones._

_The only light came from the deafening gray outside. Lightning crashed, the long call of thunder answering the call. Lovina tilted her head upwards, closing her eyes. Her soft lips gently brushed his. But he wanted more. Antonio parted his lips a bit, making her do so. Once again, her arms were around his neck. She became submissive, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Her manicured nails faintly brushed the side of his neck, trailing to his red tie. She loosened it and tugged gently. He took his lips off and craned out of the thing. She tapped her stiletto heel on his right ankle. Antonio chuckled, leaving Lovina to echo him with a giggle._

_Rain started to rush outside. It reflected the mood inside the dark room and the lusty silhouettes. Lovina's nimble and cold fingers slowly unhooked the buttons on Antonio's white shirt. "Eager…" he teased. Lovina half smirked at him._

"_Shut the fuck up." She laughed, kicking off the damned black heels and squirming as he kissed her collarbone. The pesky dress got in the way. He dragged his hands down Lovina's ticklish sides. She laughed, leaning her head back. He smiled up at her as she leaned up, getting the message. He unzipped her dress, and she peeled off his shirt. Lovina bit her bottom lip. He was so muscular and fine and-_

_*ding dong*_

"_Holy fuck...Who the HELL?" Lovina grumbled. Spain's eyes narrowed and he stood up slowly. Anyone could tell he was fucking pissed. "I'm going to spoon their eyes out." Spain raised an eyebrow. His usual smile was nowhere to be seen, replaced by a menacing frown. Lovina pouted like she always did._

_Antonio buttoned up his shirt again, Lovina hopped into her stilettos and zipped up her dress. "Lovina." She heard Antonio's gruff voice call. She turned around. _

_He placed his mouth underneath her collarbone and sucked on it hard. She squeaked. "What the Hell bastard!"_

_He smiled, but still obviously upset. _

_Lovina shrugged it off, but still headed out the door, and downstairs to the front door._

"_Sorella, we're all wet! Hurry~" a voice whined behind it. Lovina and Antonio smoothed their hair._

"_Ah. Finally! Took you long enough, Lovina!" Felicia said, stepping inside. Germany followed after her. The only person who was still outside was Gilbert._

_He was the only one who saw the hickey on Lovina's collarbone. "Holy Shit, dude." _

* * *

><p>South Park Reference~ Anyways, thanks for reading this. I PROMISE. PROMISE. PROMISE. To update more frequently. Thanks~<p> 


	6. Lucky

I Do hope you like this one! -And I know I'm late so screw deadlines.- So yeah...I'm a few days late... Sorry. But in my defense, My sister just turned 15. So there. Thank you reviewers! And I love you TOO, Random reader! : D So, Um, I got inspiration while watching this once: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k O h K 8 g 3 7 C H k I don't know if Fanfiction forbids links...so... Yeah.

I Do not own: Lucky by Jason Mraz

OR

Scissorhands by Hatsune Miku- Italian Ver. By Thymeka on youtube. Go thank her! OH And, I have a challenge for you. Go put in her comments for her cover "Maple Sent me." I want to see how many people actually read this. If you really do it, I will definately use a promt that you can all vote on or something. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Lovina's hand fluttered up to her collarbone. The heat. The touches. The swift little kisses. And the… <em>passion.<em> She turned red again, hoping that Spain wouldn't remember. Lovina turned her head, letting the wind ruffle her hair and tickled her visible blush. She bit on her lip. But Antonio, being quite oblivious as he is, certainly noticed, but marked it as the heat. For the ending of Summer, it was quite hot. He really did love months like February much more. It took a lot of willpower not to lick his lips. Was that what Lovina was thinking about? He raised his eyebrows and smiled towards the empty road. If so, then he desperately wanted to replay that over again and again. His emerald eyes darted to his love every now and then. '_She looks so cute~ But I can't do anything about it! How sad for a poor boss~' _He thought reluctantly, singing loudly to match the radio. The two were thinking the same thing. They wanted to finish the broken tape of their memory.

The hills rolled on and on, the car gently rocking along with it. Lovina always adored the scenery. Lush greens and beautiful weather. It made her want to stay in this country rather than her own. She let out a sigh, adoring the painted canvas of the hills. Further on, there'd be the tomatoes and even further on, there'd be the extravagant house that she was far too used too. She leaned her cheek onto her hand. Her hazel eyes were distant, dazed at the pastel like colors and surroundings. The only other thing she thought was more beautiful would have to be…. Would have to be…_ 'Would have to be Spa-'_

"I'm really glad Lovi!" The silly love-struck boy interrupted her thoughts. Lovina pouted, turning a shade of red that may only be available on her face. "I'm so glad you decided to come over. I know I've said it before, but I'm making sure you know my gratitude. Ya know?" he swooned, flashing his pearly whites in her direction. Her eyes widened at the sight. She puffed out her cheeks before reluctantly sticking her tongue out at the brunette. She mumbled something along the lines of 'Yeah, whatever.' But continued to look his way. He had turned his attention back to the clumsy looking road, but could still feel her warming gaze. This made Antonio smile even further. "At first, I didn't think you'd come because, well, you don't like to anymore do you?" He asked, feeling a little bit sad. He hated it that Lovina wasn't next to him twenty four seven. He hated that he wouldn't be there to help her with anything anymore. Not with all the other horrible flirts and jerks. He gripped the wheel tighter.

"W-what? It's not that I don't like coming over… But it's not like I do, Bastard, So don't get any ideas!" She quickly added. The radio started to play an American song. It was a song that Lovina was secretly fond of, but didn't portray to anyone. Not even Felicia.

"Uwah! I love this song!" Spain said, Listening to the gentle humming of the guitar. Lovina didn't want him to know the song. She inwardly begged God to not let him sing. Please. Don't let him sing.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you."

Obviously God hated her.

"Across the water~ Across the Deep. Blue. Ocean~ Under the open sky~ Oh my. Baby I'm tryin'"

Lovina sighed. What weak intentions she had.

"Boy I hear you. In my Dreams~ I feel your whisper~ Across the Sea~ keep you with me, In my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again~"

Lovina giggled at the full out singing being distributed to the curving hills of grass. Their harmony of "ooh''s echoed gallantly off the walls of greens. The flowers seemingly swaying along with them.

"They don't know how long it takes."

"They don't know how long it takes."

"Waiting for a love like this."

"Every time we say goodbye"

"Every time we say goodbye"

"I wish we had one last kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will~"

Antonio found himself tapping his hand to the beat. Lovina found herself giving in to the temptation of what her heart was trying to actually tell her.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend~ Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."

Lovina closed her eyes against Antonio's rich sounding voice. The radiant it produced. The calm that surrounded her. She was addicted to it. She treated it like a drug. Once you tried it, you couldn't go back. She inhaled deeply.

Antonio leaned back in the chair. He was relaxed. He didn't mind her beautiful vibratos and loved her lack of falsettos. It was like America told the singers to match this song so perfectly for his cute tomato. He whistled along during the break they had. He watched her slowly let her eyelids close. And he adored the smile that was painted on her beautiful face.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea, To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flo~wer in your hair."

"Though the breezes through trees, Move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps~ spinning round~. You hold me right here right now."

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend."

The car stopped in the driveway.

"Lucky to have been where I have been."

The radio's music got softer.

"Lucky to be coming home again."

Emerald locked with hazel.

"Lucky we're in love in every way."

Just two inches more.

"Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed."

An inch more.

"Lucky to be coming home someday."

A centimeter more….Just a little closer….

"**AMAMI. AMAMI. AMAMI, AMAMI. AMAMI, AMAMI. AMAMI~ Non Chiedo di Piu"**

Lovina scowled and blushed, leaning back into her seat and digging out her cell phone. "Felicia, you're a Bitch."

* * *

><p>Alas, Felicia is always a kill joy, Isn't she? Well, I suppose she can...continue to interrupt for your further annoyance. : D nah. I'm that evil. But she still might do it, Being Felicia after all. Thanks for all my loyal readers! Expect an update for my other story as well.<p> 


	7. Sprinklers and Watermelon

Hey Guys! It's been...It's been a damn long time. What, A month? Yeah, Yeah. I know I've been slacking. Please allow me to bow and say Sorry. I'm sorry for leaving an ending that the last chapter had. ;-; ANYWAYS.

Since sad, sad Maple is a virgin, the lemon in a future chapter is going to be... something. And that is my reason for not uploading this. Sorry! Also, if her are any grammar/spelling mistakes, dont blame me. Blame the Pumpkin fairies getting ready for halloween. I'll be in Las Vegas and Cosplaying as Taiwan, Ahahahah~~~ Not that you care. So sorry for my long apology and here is your filler before the coming up Lemon. : D

* * *

><p>Felicia smirked at the answer she did receive. Germany raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorella's amazing." She replied, gently putting the phone into her purse and wrapping her arm around Ludwig's elbow.<p>

Lovina now sat slumped over, her flustered face reflected on the glass of the garden table. The sun beat down harshly, but was subdued by the tree's shade and the hidden misters above. Her skin slowly became damp. Despite the heat, she adored the weather. It was better to get away from the mafia filled aroma of her personal home. That's why she spent time in Rome with the home she shared with her sister. Lovina drank a little bit of the water, gripping to glass because she had a habit of dropping things like that. Spain came out of the house in his casual clothes. It wasn't an unusual sight. She sat up and looked into his lovely eyes. He sat down and smiled gratefully, like he would always do. After her interruption by Felicia, Lovina had been sulking a bit, pouting like she always did. Her hair started to get damp, clinging to the sides of her cheeks helplessly. Hazel eyes looked up and around. What time was it now? She checked her phone. One already? She tapped her 'Spanish' nails on her glass of water.

"So how has it been, Lovi?" Spain smiled, looking towards her. She turned to him. The misters wet his hair, making its usual waves and curls unfurl a little. She was amused by it.

"I've been fine. My sister's always an idiot and I'm always bored. The usual." She mumbled, looking back out to the fields. She knew that this conversation was going to somehow make her feel awkward about things. He'd be all intimate in his own oblivious way, and she'd somehow manage to make it worse. She blushed, tinting her hot face red.

"Oh. Well, I've been up to nothing, really. I've managed the water park here for a couple days. But that's about it. I also have something special planned for tomorrow!" He said joyfully.

This caught Lovina's attention. "Well. What do you have planned?" She urged.

"Nuh-uh! I can't tell you. It's a super secret. But I'm sure you'll love it." He said, smirking.

"W-what! I demand to know what it is, Bastard!" She said, flustered yet again.

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME." He interrupted, smiling at his watch. "It's a bit hot don't you think? Let's cool off!" He grinned at her, standing up and grabbing her wet wrist. "Besides." He smirked again. "I'm sure you can find out tomorrow."

Lovina's eyes widened. Her willing legs went against her thoughts and ran along with the Spaniard holding her wrist. He laughed, aiming towards the sprinklers in the field. "Wh-What the Hell, Idiot! We're gonna get all wet!"

"That's the Ideal plan!" He smiled. Lovina laughed, squealing when the cold water from the sprinklers touched her hot skin. Antonio's green eyes smiled back at hers. She didn't look angry right now. The sprinklers got him next. Lovina burst out laughing at his drenched figure. She bent over and gripped her stomach.

"You look so stupid, Spain!" She said. The sprinklers aimed towards her next. She giggled girlishly and closed her eyes, blocking the incoming water with her forearms and thin fingers. Antonio laughed next, seeing her laughing while desperately trying to shield herself from the water. His hair clung to his face annoyingly. He swiped it away, water flinging from his waves.

Lovina swatted away the water in a bad attempt to keep it away from her. Her side hurt from laughing. She finally gave up and let the water drench into her skin. Her manicured nails reached out to the laughing tan man next to her. She pulled him into the sprinkler's line of fire, using him as a meat shield. "H-Hey! Cheater!" Spain said, switching them around so that the sprinkler was hitting the Italian's back. The ends of her hair straightened in the water. She squeaked at the chill, switching them again.

Another sprinkler to the left turned on. She dug her nails into his shoulder and flipped him around again. This time, the first sprinkler was hitting her shoulder. Long arms wrapped around her waist. "I caught you LOOOOVII~" Antonio sang. Said person snaked out of his grip and staggered a few steps back, red in the face.

"B-Bastard!" She said, trying to suppress a smile. This earned a chuckle from Spain.

"I'm gonna catch you, My Lovi!" He sang again, chasing after the smiling Italian. He saw her kick off her soaking and squishy flats, running barefoot in the field.

"As If, Idiot!" She said, running in the direction opposite of the Spaniard.

"_As If, Idiot!" She screamed, backing away from the man. She didn't know who this was anymore. There was no twinkle in its emerald. There were no upturned curves of his lips. Just a monotone gaze that was going to mock her every time she looked him in the face. Her fingers curled around the edges of her dress. It was the darn Americas. If he hadn't gone to conquer the Americas… He'd still be the same Antonio she remembered since back then. And his question. It was hard to answer his question. Her eyes widened as he simply frowned and left the house. The hard echo of the slammed door radiated in her ears like a gunshot. Her small frame shook gently. She had answered truthfully. Her bottom lip quivered annoyingly. She rubbed her eyes and slugged her way out the back door, sniffling. The question repeated itself over and over in her mind._

"_You'll wait for me, won't you?"_

"Wait for me, Lovina!" Spain called, finally catching up to the purposefully slowing down girl. But he didn't notice her speed change and jump-tackled her to the damp grass, landing on top of her. He blinked twice and the still woman below him widened her eyes.

Color slowly started to flood into Lovina's face. Both of his hands were near her wet shoulders. His serious face suddenly turned silly. "You look just like a tomato, Lovi!"

This time, her face flushed crimson and she pushed him off of her. "Watch it, bastard!" She whispered harshly at him. The sprinklers shut off one by one. She lay on her back next to him. "…You're lucky I waited." She said sentimentally.

"Hm? Well, don't you think it's a bit cold…"

_Lovina sat in the field, laying her back against the grass. It usually would feel nice and warm to her. But now, It felt cold. "I…I'm tired of waiting." She mumbled to no one in particular. The muffled clouds of the sunset mocked her eyes. Her tired, dull, puffy eyes. Orders were heard from the other end of the street. It was harsh and icy. Tinted with shadows along the edges. The brunette sighed and gazed unknowingly. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "I don't care if it's cold anymore…" She said, getting up and running alongside the house, down the street._

"I don't care if it's cold…" Lovina murmured. "Wait. Actually, now I do." She said, tugging on his clingy shirt. "I'm hungry too." She slowly sat up, squeezing the water out of her hair. The ribbon from her headband stuck to her neck. Spain muttered 'Okay' before sitting up and helping to search for the flats the Italian kicked off before.

Lovina twisted the ends of her hair one last time, looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a comb and hacked her way through the tangled curls. She had changed into a random white shirt and some shorts she wore to garden. "Damn….Knots…" She growled at her reflection. The brush wrenched and pulled on her scalp, making her hiss in pain. "Get…the….fuck…out!" She said, upset. If it hadn't been for stupid Antonio and his stupid smile bringing her into the stupid sprinklers, she wouldn't be in this stupid mess. She shuffled uncomfortably in the room. The knot let go, letting her head be without pain for just a little bit. Her lips curled into a pout. "Quit PMS-ing and untangle!" She said to the knots that would never hear her. Her figure was mimicking her in the mirror. She shook her head and grabbed a black hair band, tying her curly brown hair into a wave of a ponytail. She turned her head left and right. Where had she seen this person before? Surely though, the person in the reflection had to be her. But it looked so much like Felicia. She lessened her pout. She looked like a… a spoiled Felicia.

"Tch." She sounded, sitting on the bed behind her. The mirror on the dresser pointed aimlessly at nothing. She sadly looked up, sprawling herself on the familiar sheets of the room. A strange scent of cinnamon lingered from her younger years that she had spent here. The light green and white walls were repainted to look new. The wood on the carved bed had been repainted as well. The only things that hadn't changed were the engravings on the floorboard that she did when she first moved in, and the memoirs that were hung neatly on the walls and shelves. The window still had the same view of the same field. Something she had admired mostly. The wet haired Italian bit her lip and sat criss crossed on the bed. Her eyes were distant and unfocused on what was going on. Not even to the voice that called her annoyingly.

"Lovina! I'm back!"

"_Lovina….I'm back…" The familiar voice echoed through the hallways. The hazel eyed girl felt a tear slide down her cheek. Her new and mature body trembled in the white dress that flowed around her. And she was just about finished putting her clothes together in a bag. She looked down warily. 'I'm just hearing things…' she assured herself. "Lovina, I'm back!" The voice called again._

_Tears began to blur her vision. She had waited for him all this time. And when she was about to give up, he finally came back. But she didn't believe it. "You…you can't be back." She said sadly._

"_I wasn't even over you leaving me."_

"I wasn't even aware you left me." Lovina said to the figure in the frame of her door. He smiled and moved in, sitting next to her on the bed.

"But I got the food! Therefore, I should be easy to remember."

"Easy to remember because you're so persistent…" Lovina mumbled, turning to him. "So what are we going to eat?"

Spain's eyes lit up. "Well, to celebrate this lovely summer, we are going to have some yummy watermelon!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Watermelon?" Lovina scoffed. "That's hardly even a dish."

"Because." Antonio explained. "I need you to save room for our delicious dinner!"

Lovina huffed and muttered 'whatever' before following him downstairs to the kitchen. Sliced watermelons were waiting for them on the table. She looked at them happily before quickly adding "Got any salt?"

* * *

><p>Yeah. Crappy ending and all. But I SWEAR. I can write better. ;-; Please review and I will be happy~ Thanks!<p> 


	8. No More Interruptions

I hope you can indure this Chapter of ultimate fluffiness.

GOODNESS. Whoever did the 'Maple Sent Me' Thing... I LOVE YOU. I COMPLETELY LOVE YOU NAO. FEEL APPRECIATED. LIKE A BOSS.

At the End of Chapters, I will post a question that hope some will answer!

And as I promised, The Orange will be up soon. Yes, an orange. Why? Because It's far too sweet to be a lemon. : D Hope you understand. Er, I hope it makes sense. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Small breezes from the fan loomed over the heated Italian's skin. The olive of her tone was mocked by the red of the heat in her cheeks. She grumbled unknowingly at the thought of the lame heat and scorning sun. Her knee clicked, shuffling onto her side, facing away from the fan. The Spaniard near her shadowed the parallel fan. Windows blew in dead and searing wind. She moaned again, nudging her elbow into the green eyed man. "It's hot."<p>

The handsome brunette looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Eh? I guess so. It'll be so nice tomorrow at the water park. Aren't you excited!" He said as foolish and giddy as a young kid. The Italian scoffed, mumbling something incoherent to his oblivious ears and eyes. In reality, she anticipated the upcoming event as much as he was. It would be a dream to get out of the nasty summer breeze and hot noondays. She looked into his emerald eyes quickly, averting his gaze when he looked back. More color flushed into her cheeks, mimicking the quickening pace of her steadily beating heart. She sat up rather harshly, listening to his slightly humming voice. Her nimble hands adjusted the ponytail. "God Damn. How does Felicia do it…" She said angrily, pulling at the band in her hair.

Antonio looked over at her curiously, stopping his humming. "Hm. I don't know. But ponytails are Felicia's style, no?" He said, his face neutral.

Lovina pouted and looked away. "What, I don't look good in ponytails?"

"No." He said, tilting her head back towards himself. "I'm just saying that you're beautiful all the time, mi amore. Though, I do prefer Lovi when she looks like Lovi. Not Felicia." Antonio whispered, snaking his hands up her hair to take the band out while looking at the beautiful hazel eyes surrounded by her red face.

Lovina's eyes widened.

"_Damnit, Can't you be like Felicia?" He screamed, looking at her with furious green eyes. _

_She took two steps back, her chubby cheeks being tainted with fresh tears. She turned around and bolted away. _

_Sure. She got him angry. But there was no need to compare her to that…that witch. Felicia this, Felicia that. Perfect, Perfect Felicia. Why couldn't she just be like Felicia. Lovina always had one answer. "We may look alike. We may be the same. We may be one person split in two. But I am NOT FELICIA." _

_How could he judge her like that. How could he compare her to pretty perfect Felicia. How?_

"Lovina…..Lovina!" The concerned nation called to her. "Lovina…" He brushed away one of the stray tears on her face. "Why are you crying?"

Lovina blinked a few times. Crying? She wiped her face. Why were there tears in the first place? There weren't supposed to be. She sniffled. "You're a weird one." She laughed through those tears. "First one to recognize me as Lovina."

Antonio lighted a bit. "Well who wouldn't. You're Lovina."

Lovina laughed, hugging him.

She remembered the countless times. The many times of questions and unrelated answers. But her answers added up to the same thing. "I'm not Felicia." And in all glory, she wasn't. She was never going to 'be Felicia.' It wasn't mentally or emotionally possible for the southern Italian. She grew up this way. She advanced in life this way. She lived this way. She didn't 'live like Felicia.' 'Talk like Felicia' nor 'Acted like Felicia.' Because in all respect, the last time she checked, she was Lovina.

"Lovina~ You don't need to be sad. If I know you for whom you are, then it's all that matters! You know yourself, I know you. We're all good. Or should I send you Happiness tones?" He said, smiling.

"Oh Shit, no." She said, remembering the many times he'd sit her down in a chair and started chanting 'Fusosososososo~' rather repetitively.

Lovina started to get nervous at the thought of her being all soft and mushy at the moment. "Oh, hey~ Why don't we go and, I don't know, make a puzzle or something." She said quickly, showing her embarrassment and her horrible lie. She said, leaning away and turning her head reluctantly. "You know. To pass the time or something…" Lovina trailed, the words aimlessly falling off of her tongue as if they were nothing but unheard mumbles. She looked at the clock on the wall. Two thirty already? But she only got here a few hours ago!

"Eh. If you like puzzles, then we can do a puzzle…" Spain said, looking away nervously.

"Screw it. I lied. I hate puzzles. With a passion." Lovina sighed, turning her head back to him. Antonio laughed awkwardly and inwardly agreed with Lovina. Puzzles just… weren't his thing. "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"You still… play the guitar, right"

"Yup!"

"Could you uh…. Teach me?" Lovina asked, turning her head away again.

Spain's emerald eyes lit up greatly. "I would love to Lovina!" He said, standing up happily. His hand grabbed onto Lovina's soft hands and brought her up. She leaned on one hip as Spain urged her to follow him. "Come on. I'm sure you'll love it!" He smiled.

Lovina looked at him up and down and exasperatedly followed the joyous Spaniard.

They went down the hallway, opposite of the kitchen and into the large front door area. Parallel to the door was a case of beautiful spiral stairs in gallant bright wood. Lovina kicked off her sandals and followed him up, past the hanging chandelier that the staircase swerved around. The boards clicked with age, but were sturdy enough to provide a sense of safeness. Lovina looked with a confused gaze at the man, who only did anything but smile back. At the top of the stairs, the wooden hallways divided up to three ways. The left area was for entertainment purposes and random activities that people preferred to have, but wasn't necessary to their survival. The middle area had many, many windows on the left side of it and on the right had guestrooms lined up perfectly, unused over the course of years. Finally, to the right was the longest hallway. This was Spain's hallway. No one was allowed to enter, and no one was allowed to disturb. Yet, Lovina had found that Spain only would allow her to walk into the blocked off hallway. No one else was given permission. And the best thing was that she didn't even have to ask anymore.

In Spain's Hallway, There was a roof made of special and protective glass. This hallway was rounded and curved so that it'd be facing the back of the house as well as the front door. The First door in this hallway was Spain's 'lovely' room. Or so Lovina called it. This was because the room was filled with wonderful instruments and beautiful artistry on the walls and carvings on the floor. The second door was Lovina's old room. When she was younger, she spent the majority of her time in the large room. It was filled with her books and clothing. Set away neatly, it was like she had never actually left. She had a large window which she climbed sometimes to get to the roof. Her room had a bathroom in it, with white towels set in a perfect fold on the counter.

The Room parallel to hers was the room that she was told was the 'Lair of the Spaniard.' Only those with courage could make it out alive. Or so Antonio told her when she was a kid to keep her out of his room. They walked into the room, Lovina whistling at the new décor and magnificent colors. They consisted of greens of course. Naturally. For it was Lovina who chose the color in the first place. The large balcony to the hidden courtyard was shielded by white curtains and a door as tall as Russia stacked on top of Sweden's shoulders. To the right was another balcony that connected with stairs to the backyard. "Right this way. I'm not sure, er, I don't remember if I showed you this yet, but this is my courtyard." He said, walking towards the large door and peeling back the curtains.

Lovina's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful greens of the lush leaves and intertwining around the railing. There were two chairs and a table waited for Lovina tauntingly. "Oh Shit. You really….That looks….. Wow." She whistled again, following Antonio into the garden like courtyard. He made sure Lovina sat down comfortably before reaching underneath a small cabinet to the side and pulled out "A fucking guitar." She said in amazement. A small clink noise sounded the ring of her phone. She reluctantly pulled it out to see that she had a text message from her sister.

Lovina scrunched up her nose and shoved the damn phone back into her pocket. Enough interruptions from dear, dear Sorella. Lovina's eyes wandered around the area. Since when was this here? Why hadn't she ever heard of it? Spain looked at her questioningly. She noticed and quickly shook it off. "Nothing, nothing. Just didn't know a place like this existed." She mumbled, leaning back against the chair. Antonio dragged his chair closer to her.

"Ah. Okay. So the guitar is a very, ah…. Difficult instrument to play unless you don't get frustrated, Si? Good. So, You hold it like this." He said, leaning over to her and carefully placing the instrument in her lap. She hesitantly draped her arm over it. Antonio studied it carefully and adjusted her position. "There." He smiled. Lovina shifted a bit, nervous. "Now, I know you played an instrument before. Do you still remember notes?"

"Y-Yeah." Lovina admitted, her face reddening into the purest shades of the scarlet color. "I remember." She muttered.

Antonio chuckled. "I miss your Violin playing! You have to play for me again, Lovi!" He grinned, making his hand on her arm suddenly a bit warmer. "Okay. So, the way that America told me how he learned to remember the strings were 'Eat All Day Get Big Easy.'"

Lovina scrunched up her face. "What the fuck?"

"Eh? Oh! It's the string names! E, A, D, G, B, E. Low E starts right on this string, the one closest to the ceiling." He smiled, strumming the low note.

"Oh." She said, semi-imitating what he did.

"Good! So the next string, getting closer to the floor is A. So It goes E then A. Make sense?" He asked, looking up at her eyes.

"Y-Yeah. I got it." She said, anxiously strumming the string.

"Okay. Now, D, G, B and E. They go in order like that, see?" He said, playing each note and saying it out loud. Lovina nodded, concentrating on it. "Now, try strumming them all. Use your thumb…" He said, fixing her hand.

Lovina's face contorted seriously as she sat there for a while, strumming each string individually and together. "See, You've got it already!" Spain said encouragingly.

"F-Fuck! You better not be lying!"

"What! Lovi accused me of lying? I won't lie to my sweet, sweet Lovina!"

"Ugh. Sometimes I….I don't even know, Bastard…" She trailed, gripping onto the neck of the guitar nervously. "Something about you. I'm not sure if I should be annoyed of it or glad about it."

"Huh? Well, why not both?"

"Bastard, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah It does. I can be annoying but in a way that makes you glad."

"Oh. Well then, I guess that's it." She said, blushing and turning her head to the side, concentrating on everything else except his eyes.

"Ah. Okay then." He said, watching her carefully put the guitar away where Spain had pulled it from. His heart ached with the knowledge that she didn't know about how much he cared for her. How much there was of a connection between the two. "Ah, Lovina. You surprise me more and more." He sighed lovingly, gazing at her. The Italian's face turned red and she darted her eyes downward, not wanting to make contact with his admiring eyes again.

"Don't be an idiot…" She said, standing up carefully.

Spain laughed softly, standing up as well. "But that's what makes me love you." He murmured, wrapping his arms right around her. It wasn't quite tight, but Lovina didn't do anything to get out of it. Her eyes widened and she turned even redder than red was imaginable.

"Antonio." She said, reluctantly putting her arms around him as well.

"I Love everything about you. I love that you are mine. I love that I can spend time with you. I love that I can love you. I love that you have a beautiful heart." He whispered into her chocolate hair.

Lovina closed her eyes tightly. "Then you're the first…" She said back. Her hug tightened, her thin fingers forming fists on his back. "I'm glad…"

"Good. Because I want you to know that I love you. And I want you to love you too." He said, pulling back a little to see her expression. She was timid, looking away, but still defiant enough to pout. She looked on the verge of small tears. "Mm, don't be sad, Lovi." He said, putting a hand on her cheek.

She leaned inwardly. "I'm not gonna cry, Damnit. You've just make me all emotional and mushy today… What is it about you that makes me like this, bastard…"

"I bet it's because I loooooooove my Lovina." He said, rocking side to side with her in his arms.

"E-Eh? Damnit, stop!" She protested weakly, still staying in his arms, not doing anything to get out of it's welcome.

Their eyes caught at a small glimpse. A small fraction of a second that felt like forever. Each was clouded over. Not in Lust or Intimacy. Only in pure passion and love.

"Well, we won't be needing this." Lovina whispered, taking her phone out and chucking it through the tall doors and onto some part of the floor in Spain's room.

No more Interruptions.

* * *

><p>If you make it through all that...I congratulate you. I love fluff. I LIVE for fluff. But I'm a fluffy person. So...that doesn't really count, eh? xD<p>

So, my question for you is, Which pairing do you want to show up? : D

Thanks for enduring this! A new chapter for my other story will be posted up within a week... Hopefully. : D


	9. Passion

I'm so LATE -OTL- Yeah. I'm...Sorry, I'm sorry!

Anyways, it's time for the 'I don't wanna read this because the story is RIGHT THERE' section.

There is a facebook group that is in need of Hetalia Rp-ers. PM me if you want to know more!

Warning: Orange~ Because Oranges are sweeter than lemons. :D

Enjoy, My friends~

* * *

><p>Lovina blinked twice, squeezing her eyes shut the third time. Soft and gentle lips fell onto hers. Like simmering cinnamon, it tingled, dancing on her pale mouth. She felt her face melt and become even redder than it had ever been before. She squeaked a bit, moving under the gentle hands on her hips. "Shhh, mi amor. I won't hurt you." The nation mumbled to her, looking at her with passionate green eyes. Their noses brushed each other. Lovina looked anywhere except for the large emerald jewels before her. "¿Confías en mí? Lovina?"<p>

Lovina bit her lip, gradually looking upwards at the handsome and serious man. "Si…" She whispered on his lips. Her fingers made its mind to snake around Antonio's muscular neck. "Mi fodo di te." She mustered out, strange excitement trailing around her face. She tiptoed upwards, making their lips touch once again, just like she wanted. Her eyes closed softly, naturally. Antonio smiled sweetly into it. He closed his eyes as well, picturing her cute reddened face.

"I promise that I won't hurt you." He said, feeling her lean into his body. It took all his control not to just do as he pleased. He was a kind man. Believing in that a woman should be the receiver of all pleasure. Lovina mumbled something to him. An acceptance. He rocked them back and forth, their lips connected peacefully. Lust? Between the two, there was none. Hidden was greed, but more so, Passion.

Lovina looked around quickly, her mind rushed with all the slow, but sudden movements. The door closed quickly and the blinds snapped shut. The tall curtains of the hidden courtyard closed into each other, the room darkening into a pit of shadows and glowing, catlike eyes.

Antonio bent downwards and fixed his arm under Lovina's knees, carrying her like a princess towards the large bed. Lovina kept her golden eyes on his, even as he laid her tenderly onto the bed of clouds. "I don't want your hands off of me. Got it, Bastard?" Lovina asked quietly, pulling his neck down so that their faces were near one another yet again.

"I can do that." He whispered back. His voice was smoother, but still had its natural seducing tone that made the Italian's spine trickle upwards. Lovina had to laugh a bit at her very silly Spaniard.

"Don't try and be all….You know what." She mumbled into him, rocking herself into the broad shoulders of Antonio. The Spanish man leaned back and showed all his teeth, smiling whole heartedly.

"Like what, Lovi?" His green eyes glowed into her golden ones.

"Like….Like a kiss up, you bastard. Don't kiss up." She giggled. "I don't handle that well. You know that!" She flustered, her face becoming even more red than it should've been from the start.

"Oh, well, then, I can do better." Antonio said, flashing a quick smirk to her. "Lovina, you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever met." He said, dragging the words along the side of her neck. She shuddered. "Your hair falls perfectly on your lovely tan shoulders. My favorite time is when you are near with me." He said, kissing underneath her jaw line. "You have the most beautiful shape ever. You are shaped like Lovina Vargas, thin and pretty. You have no flaws to your skin. Except for that blush you know I like to toy with, hmm~" he hummed near her ear. She tensed up a bit. "Your eyes are the most interesting color that has ever been seen. Ever. It acts just like you, changing every now and then, even though they don't need to. Because it's wonderful as it is. Olive, Golden, Hazel. Sometimes it's indecisive and pretends to be greenish to me." He said, keeping his mouth over the corner of her mouth. " And because of this, I love Lovina a little bit more."

He ran his fingers skillfully up her sides, making her cringe. "C-cut it out, bastard." She panted, trying to keep in the laughter from her ticklish sides. She said. "Don't flatter me…"

"Tsk tsk, Lovina. I'm not quite finished~" His silky voice echoed in her head. "I didn't talk about my tomate's personality. This is what I love the most." He said, kissing her nose, and straying away from her mouth. She gave the slightest of frowns. "Nuh-uh, princess. No frowning allowed. As I was saying." He teased, making a circle with his finger on her collarbone. Lovina's skin heated up, causing her to squirm under the weight of the large Spaniard. "My love likes to deny me. But I love that, And I love her, which is why she." He said, scooting a bit closer to her. "Loves." He said, draping his mouth on hers. "Me." He whispered on her lips. Lovina tilted her head upwards again and met his.

"I should hope that's so. Jerk." She said, pushing on his toned chest, spinning them around where she was allowed her way for this one time. "Because if it wasn't, then a certain Spaniard is looking for an ass kicking." She whispered sneakily back to him. "Now Spain. I didn't like that you are such a tease to me. How should I react to that, hm?" She said. What was she seeking? That one moment of comfort where she could have even just a bit of dominance. "Now, I'm not any of those things you've said. But I do know that one thing makes me soooooo glad." She said, rubbing her cheek like a cat against his. "I'm glad that for once, I don't have to tell someone lies."

Spain smirked. "So what should you do then."

Lovina shrugged nonchalantly. "Love you." She whispered, sitting on his stomach and leaning down to him, letting her cold lips touch his warm ones. "But you know." She said, standing up and looking at his cute, pouting face. "You're a spoiled brat." Lovina childishly crossed her arms, glad that the darkness hid the blush that forever cursed her face.

And just like Boss Spain was, he snuck up behind her and earned a light smack to the face as well as a squeak of surprise from the mouse like Lovina. He brought his hands up and tickled the back of her neck, making her jump, surprised, and giggle. She shifted her weight from left to right. "You bastard!" She laughed, trying to contain the spontaneous laughter. "Pfft, Why the hell- Ahahaha~ Are you tick- hahaha! Tickling me!" She said, or at least tried to say. Antonio laughed along with her, seeing her flustered face in the minimal light.

"Well, why not." He smiled, dodging the half hearted hands that wanted to slap his hands away. She turned around and crossed her arms again. "Huh, Miss." He swooned into her ear. Lovina's face heated up. It was that silky voice again. "You've got quite something." He said. She felt his smirk on her neck as he kissed his way up it. Her hands rested on his back. Those Spanish nails tapping on his toned back. "And You've been a very very mean Lovina to me, Eh?" He said. His mouth, once again, nearly on the verge of hers, mumbled some cute words in Spanish to her.

"Hey, hey. Its you who hasn't noticed." She said, looking in another direction. The area around her eyes and cheeks felt warm. "After all. The sea can't keep me away, so It seems. Don't try acting all cute with the tickling, Hm. You just want to seduce me, Hm?" She said fiercely, but still meaning it.

"Haha~" He whispered. "Really? Alright then. Prove it." He challenged, a winning smirk playing on his lips. He put his arms around the slim bottom of her back. "Or, can you?"

"I can too." She said, putting up her own winning face. "Because I can prove it."

"Prove what?" He teased.

"I can prove that you love me enough for this." She said back, tilted her chin upwards a bit. Her eyes widened at what she just said. "E-Er."

"No no no. You have to prove it, Amore." He taunted again, tracing her jaw line with one of his fingers. "Just like you wanted to prove on Valentines Day~"

Her face turned a fixture of embarrassment and red. "You son of a bitch." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Exactly." Antonio answered back, pulling her into an even deeper kiss than before. His hands roamed around her back, drawing lines where her past scars used to be. Lovina closed her eyes sensually. She bit down on his lip once, her hands scaling up to his neck. Her fingers intertwined, creating a vine that wouldn't let the two escape each other.

"Stop trying to be all sexy."

"Why? It seems to be working." She could feel his smirk on her skin again, just like she was used to. "Oh? Ahahaha~ Lovi. I Forget how cute you can be." He smiled slyly. He tucked his foot next to her ankle, swinging them both around until Lovina's back was against the cushiony blankets of the bed. He trailed his hand slowly, all the way up her back and caressing her smooth face.

"What the hell?" She asked, before briefly being cut off by her own moan. Her face was scarlet, her hands over her mouth. She panted. "A-Antonio~" She moaned again.

Spain smiled, twisting his finger right around that cute little curl hidden in Lovina's soft, chocolate hair. She twisted underneath him "C-cut it out~" She squeaked.

"I forgot about this lovely little curl, Amore." Spain huskily whispered to her.

"Mmmm…" She panted, looking up mercifully at the green orbs that seemed to be mocking her vision. The shadows on the walls seemed to swirl all around the green light of hers. She bolted upwards, crashing her lips on his, kind of hoping for it to bruise her fragile skin. "Dear Lord, Antonio. Stop it~" She whined at him, fitting her head on his thick neck. The Spaniard raised an eyebrow, running his thumb along the length of the Entire curl. Lovina shuddered. "Ugh….I need you, Damnit." She hissed, feeling the warmth fuzz the corners of her vision, making her see his face once more. She groaned, pulling him down onto her. She marked her long nails on his back. He lazily kissed up her neck again, waiting on that one pleasure spot under her chin. Lovina moaned again, pushing her chest upwards onto him.

"Hm~" He hummed into her collarbones. Lovina squirmed, digging in her nails further. She sucked in breath when he slowly kissed in the middle of her bones. He placed his hands on her hips, leaning upwards again to kiss her fully on the lips. She was waiting carefully for this moment. Lovina snaked her hands onto his chest and steadily undid the pesky buttons on his shirt. They paused for a moment, allowing the plain t-shirt to be tossed into the abyss of darkness in the corner of the room.

Lovina dragged her smooth fingernails around his toned and tanned chest. That was until Antonio played the Curl Card again. She gripped hard onto his shoulders, moaning loudly at the sudden pleasure from the simple twirl of a curl. It ended up with her shimmying out of her shirt, hair loose and creating waves down her shoulders, right of the straps of the boundary that kept her naked skin away from his. Antonio's finger created circles around and around that poor strand of hair. Lovina's breath was never found, always forcing her to pant hot air into the room. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Give me a damn good reason that this isn't resolved, bastard." She said, wrapping her leg around the back of his, as they did that one stormy February day. She tapped her foot on the back of his leg again.

"Ahaha. That's a nice question." He said, roaming his rough hands down her slim, then stomach. But his fingers still were teasing that amazing curl. Antonio mentally reminded himself that he'd need to thank God for creating something as wonderful as that. Lovina wanted to avert his attention again, kissing him on the lips. Her fingers stealthily slid down to Antonio's pants and undid the button that was keeping the two away. "You're so beautiful, Lovina." He stopped to whisper on her skin. He inhaled the sweet scent that hid the same fragrance as olive oil and tasty spices. Her skin was littered with this luring scent.

Antonio noticed that the sly Lovina had gotten his clothes off faster than he got hers. He slid a finger into the sides on her hips where her shorts were lazily hooked onto. He slowly dragged his hands downwards. Their mouths connected in a dance in which their tongues would be participants of. Each seeked dominance, but in the end, Antonio won, granting himself full access to the cavern. A slight tug on the curl resulted in a very very Loud Lovina. Her cries of pleasure seemed to be amplified and echoed back by the dark shadows on the wall. But for once, Lovina really, and truly, didn't give a damn. She didn't even give a damn about the feeling of her shorts that she half heartedly kicked off of her ankles.

Her pure, tan skin, glowed in the semi-darkness, like an angel. Spain ran his fingers down her skin, admiring its own light. He hugged her close to his chest. "You can trust me." He said assuringly.

"I know that." She said, clutching close, like her own treasure find.

"Okay then, amore. Are you sure you want to do this?" He said, trying to ignore the temptation that everyone gets. His temptation was her cool, yet warm skin and the sooth touch that she had kept only for him. He also had to ignore that traitorous pulse that he felt further down in his body. His 'vital regions' surely hated him at the moment.

Lovina opened her mouth, but closed it. Her core just kept warming. Like a simple 'burn, burn, burn.' She thought of everything she knew about this man. She knew every quirk of his, and he also knew every little thing he did just for her. She knew that he loved her, and will forever. "Yes." She whispered hesitantly. Deep inside, she felt a pang of sadness, knowing that nations would never be able to produce children. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Per favore."

"Si." He said, taking off the remaining parts of each other's clothing. Lovina squirmed in her awkwardness. "No, no. Your body is beautiful. Don't you dare try to hide from me." He said to her, moving her hands and letting their kiss linger on so slowly. He slid his hand down her stomach, not hesitating before inserting a finger into her warm core. Lovina groaned, half in pain, the other half in pleasure. "Shh, Lovi. It's okay." He said, waiting for his mewling kitten to stop hurting. Until then, he started to slide it in and out. She had whimpered against his neck. Amazingly loud noises were heard from Lovina. Antonio could nearly feel himself getting excited at it, but it was just simply her voice. Yet her insides were so tight. He could tell that she had been waiting like a good girl for quite a while.

Lovina opened her mouth and let the noises that were once trapped inside of it to flow out evenly. The room was coated in sweet squeals and moans by the girl that was eternally trapped until something else could fulfill her. Another long finger slid into her, making her twist unevenly until she could direct his fingers to that one spot of pleasure in her body. Lovina shivered, covering her mouth with one of her hands while the other was clutching on dearly to the cloud-like sheets. "A-Ah! Merda!"

Spain looked cunningly at the Italian. He knew that he had found that spot. He towered over her, taking out his fingers slowly. He simply guided his length into her core, letting in only the tip of it. Lovina shuddered eagerly against the muscular body that she pressed herself against. "Don't be such a jerk. I've waited this long for you." She panted against him.

Spain huskily kissed against that sensitive spot on her neck. "All right, my princess," He said, gently sliding into her. A small grunt escaped his mouth when he reached in all the way, Lovina's fingernails left marks on his shoulders. She shivered once, breathing in the scent of her lover.

The new sensation melted the Italian over. She closed her eyes, feeling pleasured, but having to accustom to the hurtful stretches. She shakily breathed in, muttering "Move."

Antonio brought her legs up a little bit further. He gazed at her face, seeing content in it. He brought his hips back, moving slowly and rocking his hips when he got all the way in. Lovina struggled to catch her breath. Her eyes were half open and she felt sticky from sweat and from her embarrassment.

The Spaniard's pace gradually sped up. With each thrust, He wanted to hear his lover make cute noises that only he wanted to hear. Spain was a greedy man for only wanting that. He felt Lovina twitch in pleasure. Her moans make him want to explode. Lovina felt her core tighten, "A-Ah." She gasped, trying to make herself be closer to Antonio.

"Lovina…" Antonio whispered. His hips moved fast, connecting with hers faster.

Faster.

Faster.

"Spain~" Lovina moaned. Said man groaned.

"I'm close, My love." He whispered, pushing her bangs aside and kissing her forehead.

Lovina gasped sharply, her core tightening around Spain. "Antonio!" She screamed out his name.

Antonio closed his eyes, feeling a wave of warmth flood from him. Lovina curled in her shoulders, feeling that same wave enter her, making her feel hotter than she was before. "Lovina." Spain whispered.

Antonio laid down on the bed next to her, tired. "Te Amo." He said, kissing her softly on the lips and pulling her close to his chest.

Lovina cuddled her smaller frame into his broad chest. "Ti amo, bastardo." She whispered back, closing her eyes. Antonio wrapped his arm around her, wanting her to be the closest that anyone could ever get to being near his heart.

* * *

><p>The Italian lady giggled, hitting the end call button on her phone. "You're looking devious today." The large German man stated, raising an eyebrow at her. He handed her a cup of pink lemonade, something the two loved to drink on summer days. She turned her head towards him, twirling the straw around in the glass cup. She winked at him.<p>

"Well, sometimes. It feels like it just takes forever for something to happen." She looked out at the afternoon trees. She swung her legs back and forth on the patio's chair-swing. Her chilled fingers reminded her to hold on carefully to the glass. She patted the seat next to her. "Come here, Ludwig! You're so far away!" She smiled, gleefully getting what she wanted.

The tall blonde sat down next to her, carefully putting an arm behind her. He sighed, smiling at her. "Sometimes. Just sometimes, Feli. I wonder about what you think." He grinned at her with his blues eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Felicia settled herself into his side, tilting her head happily onto him. She tapped the glass with her finger. "What's on my mind?" She asked, drawing pictures on the glass. Her mouth tilted upwards in a smirk that the German couldn't see. "Well, the first thing that comes to mind is how bad my sister is at knowing whether the phone is answering or declining a call."

* * *

><p>. Just saying. First lemon and, It might just have sucked. Anyways, My question for you now is:<p>

What do you think Feli's intent is?

Yeah. Happy Reading, My friends~ Continue on!


	10. Insanity

It's been FOREVER. Since I've updated this! I feel Horrible. ;A; Sorry.

I've gotten interesting replies on what Feliciana is doing/planning. And here is your explanation. -p.s, no, she isn't a pervert.

Happy Reading!~

* * *

><p>Feliciana rocked herself back and forth on her heels.<p>

Or at least... "Feliciana" did.

Her eyes glinted mysterious specks of red, threatening to spill and show the world (or Ludwig) who it was. "Hey, Ludwig...What do you think about love?"

"Hm? Love?"

"Mmhmm. I think that it's so fragile...don't you think so?"

Ludwig shifted his glasses and continued to read his book. "Yes, it is..."

"Do you think that...someone could possibly...die from having their heart break?"

Ludwig stopped, closing the book and turning towards her. "Feliciana... are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She flashed a smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbye, Sorella! I'll see you at the party on Saturday, Okay?"<em>

_"yeah. yeah, whatever. Don't hurt yourself, do you understand, Feli?" She eyed her sister down._

_"Si, I promise!" The cheery Italian responded back. "I hope you have a great time!" she called, waving off her sister as she watched the plane fly on and away. Feliciana let out a content sigh._

_As she headed home, she skipped the garage and went straight to the backward, sensing some bit of danger. She looked around carefully, inspecting the field with keen and sharp eyes. "Nothing is...wrong...?"_

_Feli span around and hit something. In defense, Feliciana ducked her head downwards and stood up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I bumped into you!" She said, watching a smirk build up on that person's mouth. She had met this person only two times before. Feli's eyes widened._

_During world war one and world war two._

_"You're still a wimp! Worse than the last time you lost that damn war. And made your little lovey pay it off huh? How nice. Aren't you just the sweetest little Dear!" She said, tugging on a lock of Feliciana's hair. The person put a red gloved hand on her hip, eye twitching with annoyance._

_"Daisy!"_

_"Why hello there, sweet cheeks!" the red eyed brunette giggled. "It's been a while since I've put a little bit of Sin on earth. I think that this year is the year, hm? And you're my perfect little target, Aren't you? Which do you represent again? Chastity? Quite a lame group, you know. And such lovely hair. Just like mine. After all, I am you, aren't I?"_

_The woman's words glued Feliciana to her spot. She froze, looking up with a shaking breath. The girl in front of her tapped her red heels on the stone. "It'll be a shame when I have to cut it all off!" The girl said, lashing outwards and holding onto Feliciana's shoulder._

_Feliciana whimpered, ripping her shoulder out of Daisy's harsh grasp. "Go back to Player Two! It's not time yet!" She screamed at her dark reflection. Daisy scoffed and pulled a gun from behind her back. Feliciana squeaked, hiding behind a garden statue and shakily pulling out her own gun._

_No one made a sound. Feliciana took three more breaths. If she could defeat Daisy, then Daisy would have to go back into P2 hell and stay there for a few more years. And if she couldn't beat her, then there'd be trouble! She quickly leaned outwards firing once and scurrying to a newer part of the backward, some shots were fired towards her, she felt them just barely miss her feet. Feliciana crouched and started to text frantically. She send it to multiple people, hoping that they'd come back and help her. She threw her phone into the bushes and rushed outwards, tackling the surprised Daisy onto the soil._

_"I...I won't let you win this time, Daisy!" Feliciana grunted, pulling down harshly on Daisy's hair. Daisy let out a cry of pain, scratching at Feliciana's hands. Feliciana pinned her down, forcing her knees painfully onto Daisy's stomach. Daisy cried out as Feli threw the gun as far as she could away from there. Feliciana continued to tug on her hair, feeling long, sharp nails run up and down her arms._

_In a last attempt to make the Sin return to hell, Feliciana brought her hand up and forced it forward, making contact with Daisy's face. Daisy's head turned sideways. Feliciana brought her up by the collar, forcing her to look into her eyes. Feliciana's eyes began to glow dangerously white, while Daisy's fury turned into Red pools of hatred._

_"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME, FELICIANA!" The devil woman screeched, reaching upwards and dragging her nails down Feliciana's neck._

_"DAISY, I FORGIVE YOU. LEAVE NOW!" Feliciana screamed back, wrapping her hands around Daisy's throat. Trying to make the woman fall into unconciousness. Feliciana's fingers were lithe, but still long enough to go all the way around. "Go BACK." She growled at her._

_"HA! Chastity, my dear Chastity. I'll surely KILL you, my dear Chastity!" Daisy said, giving herself one more boost and flipping the two over. Feliciana hissed in surprise, bring her heels down viciously on Daisy's calf. Feliciana winced as a hand struck her face, but she wasn't going to stop now. With one last attempt, the Pure Italian shoved hard on Daisy's shoulders, kicking her stomach at the same time. Daisy staggered backwards, giving Feliciana the time to scramble away to check her hidden phone. She looked at it in horror._

_No Service Available. Cannot Send._

_Feliciana felt herself start to cry. After trying her best -for the third time- to beat Daisy, she just couldn't. Feliciana wiped small drops of blood near her mouth from when Daisy slapped her. She wouldn't be able to beat her this time. "Why am I so weak..." She cried. Feliciana looked upwards at her devilish persona. Daisy pulled back her arm, striking Felicana with the end of the gun._

_Feliciana hit the floor._

_"Buona Notte, Chastity."_

* * *

><p>Now, Feliciana pulled harshly on the chains that constricted her two a wall, screaming loudly. "Let me go! P-Please! You can't do this! Don't do this to my sister!" she screamed, pounding on the walls of Hell. The mirror on the wall revealed everything that happened. The person on Earth right now, It wasn't her! That wasn't Feliciana! The real Feliciana was being locked up in a cell, forced to see all the horrible things that the devils planned to do to her sister! Tears started to flow down her face. She was bruised and had dried blood in the corner of her mouth."You'll break her heart! Cut it out!"<p>

"Shut up, will you! You're in the Player Two Realm already! Bitch, we don't want to hear your whining! Dear Lord, you're so annoying!" The familiar looking girl hissed from the other side of the bars. "Besides. Daisy is doing her job juuuuuuust fiiiiiiine." She said, painting her nails.

"Lovina...er- Player two Lovina..."

"My Name, I'll have you know, is Chiara." The tanned girl said, flipping her hair behind her soldier and clicking her devilishly red heels on the stone ground. The darkness was surrounding them. Feliciana could only see the the red of Chiara's gloves, shoes, headband, and the one thing that terrified Feliciana the most. Her eyes. They were the same hazel as Lovina's. But the color of dripping blood always swirled counter clockwise. The player two Nations were the sealed away dark sides to the Player One Nations. No one knew how they could escape this kind of hell. But apperently, they did. And this would be the third time that the Sins worked together.

"Chiara, You don't understand! You can't do this!" She screamed.

"Oh be quiet, Chastity. You failed to beat Daisy! Guess you'll have to wait until next time, huh? You're so lame that you couldn't even fight and win against yourself! How pathetic! And when Lovina gets a glance of me. Tch. That bitch will be crying for mercy. She'll regret the last time we fought." Chiara said, turning her head. Feliciana gasped. A large burnmark marked the whole side of Chiara's neck face. "Bad, isn't it. Lovina's lovely face is going to get a burn as well. I'll show her. I will show her the Pain that she had gave me!" Chiara growled. The glass of red nail polish crashed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Daisy tossed her hair back, watching as Ludwig stood up and left the room. Once his back was turned, she put a hand on her hip, her tongue running over her cherry red lips. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get food so we can make dinner, okay Feli?" He asked, looking on the kitchen counter for the car keys. Daisy smirked and sat herself down on the couch, crossing hr legs and looking up almost too obediently. He was so muscular and handsome. Her eyes flickered red a little bit. Daisy coughed, turning her head and hissing inwardly to herself for letting her disguise slip for a second.<p>

"Okay! Hurry back." She said, waving as the front door closed shut. The car pulled from the driveway. And Daisy knew that this was her chance of being watched was limited. She let her appearence falter, showing her more reddish demeanor, and red glows in her eyes. Tapping her long, manicured nails on the couch, she looked down distastefully, scrunching up her face in a mere attempt of acceptation. "Such tacky little shoes. Ugh." She hissed, watching the black flats burst into dancing red flames on her feet, wrapping themselves into a nicer attire. Hot red heels. Daisy smirked downwards. "Much much better." She whispered. Standing up, she looked around at the room. All this stuff. It was so expensive and so very very nice. She wanted to keep it all to herself. "Why doesn't my room have cute carpet like this?" she whined, clicking her heels around and around the room, taking in all of the stuff, watching it very closely. On the walls were happy memories. People smiling and dancing. Laughing. Daisy's heart sinched. Or at least- whatever was left of a heart there was. She growled at it, angry, spinning around while her red-brown hair twirled with her. She was going to get what she wanted. And not be so jealous of it this time.

"It's unacceptable" she smirked.

* * *

><p>A faint echo of sounds fluttered down the hall. Chiara narrowed her red eyes. She grumbled, turning her head sideways and blowing on her nails. The sounds grew louder and Feliciana tried to cower back into the shadows. To not be heard anymore. "I told you already, you silly wanker. It's mine. It's mine, mine, mine. And you can't have it. I'm not letting you." Came the muffled noises of a British accent.<p>

"Oh really? Well, It's not doing you any favor anyways. It'd look wonderful on me. So much better. In fact, I'd be so beautiful, Alice You don't even know how I could compare!" Another female voice answered, dripped in syrup and everything. Two figures weaved their ways into the light. One was a feminine woman with brunette hair and madly swirling pink and blue eyes. In her hands, she held a mirror and a broken tea cup. The other was a black haired beauty with dark pits of shadows for eyes. Nothing was there but sockets. The second girl slowly turned her head towards Feliciana. Her blood red lips crept all the way up, giving a semi-circle of sneer. "Oh. Another beauty, have we here, hm. Chiara. I told you to stop bringing in rats. Only the truest can bask in the star that is me." She said, tilting her head. Her shoulder length hair shifted on her, as did the red ribbon in it. "I can only be the pretty one. Got that, Player One?" She icily laughed.

Chiara rolled her eyes. "Vanity, shut up. No one wants to hear you and your bragging. Hey Alice. Tell Emma to shut up. She's too occupied with your mirror."

The second girl tilted her head, giving a crooked smile and curtsying clumsily. "Oh Chiara! But that's not my business at all! You do it! I'll take what is mine, you take what's yours. Emma isn't my issue." She said, putting the tea cup near her chest and laughing maniacally. "So. We've got Italy in here? Well. Could give -our- Belgium a bloody good time! Isn't that right, my dear?"

Emma lifted her chin upwards. "I'd be honored to. I'll make that pretty pale face of yours mishaped. So you can't tell your own REFLECTION!" she snapped.

"CALM YOUR ASS, VANITY." Chiara hissed. "I'm in charge here! Get that through your dumb ass head!"

"Taking care of it was MY job, you wanker!" Alice growled at Chiara. She tipsily rocked on her heels and swinging around the mirror. Emma shakily turned over, snatching the little oval from the brunette's nimble fingers. Alice's once permanent smile faded, turning over and showing white teeth. Her eyes pulsed over in colors of pink, blue, and greens. Feliciana whimpered, cowering back into the shadows, as far away from the insanity as she could get. "You asshole. That was my mirror. Whoever said that you could take it!" She shook, trying to fix the blue ribbon around her neck. Anyone could tell that she was trying very hard not to lose her temper. But her want for the mirror back was too great. She dusted off her stockings then extended her hand and slapped player two Belgium across the face.

Emma immediately shifted around and snarled at Alice. She made a fist and pulled her arm back. "How'd you like me to slap YOUR pretty little face, Bitch?"

Feliciana flinched, waiting for the thudding sound of Alice hitting the floor.

Instead, she heard a cry of anguish as Chiara glared down the two people. Her eyes pulsed red. Redder. Darker. And a sinister smile crept on her face, stretching the corners of her mouth to both ends of her face. Chiara leaned downwards. Alice's frown turned into a sideways smirk, and she stepped backwards, kicking up dirt onto her blue and white striped stockings. Emma tilted her chin downwards, looking up at Chiara through the sockets that she had. They were radiating shadows, spilling down the corner of her eyes to resemble dripping mascara and eyeliner. Suddenly, Chiara seemed to grow bigger, or the two bickering women started to shrink. Chiara put her grinning face next to theirs. "I said. That I. Was. In. Charge." she whispered. Feliciana shivered at the coldness and strange evilness that Chiara pulsed onwards about. "And if you don't listen to me. Someone will end up somewhere they don't wanna be. Dead." Chiara raised one long finger and pointed down the dark hallway. "Now," She yelled, "GET OUT." Chiara yanked the mirror out of Emma's hands and crashed it right against the stone wall. Shards of class rained down and stuck itself into Emma's pale arms. Emma hissed and span around quickly, stalking angrily down the hall and shouting profanities. Alice curtsied mockingly again and threw the floral tea cup at Feliciana's feet. She let out a wild and crazy laugh, before waving her hand up and down.

"You and I will have a wonderful...tea time together, Player One!" she giggled, with sinister features. Alice, a member of Greed, dusted her pink skirt and white apron then skipped down the hallway. Feliciana's eyes were wide with the lack of character resemblance between Alice and Elizabeth. The same went for Emma and Bella. Feliciana gulped hard, rubbing the chains that constricted her wrists. _'Everyone here...they're all crazy! So insane!' _she thought, inwardly whimpering to herself.

"Insane!"

Chiara growled, sitting back down on a metal chair and crossing her legs. She looked at Feliciana with narrowed eyes. She scoffed, then looked back down the hall. "You know. There's no chance that you're going to get out this time."

"It's nice to try..." Feliciana said in a small voice.

The deadly woman fixed around her blood red gloves. Her eyes flashed red just once, before calming down again. "Not with me in charge." She retorted back. Feliciana watched Chiara's moves carefully, watching what she did and why she did it. Chiara liked to fidget around a lot. Feliciana sat down on the stone floor, running her cold fingers over and over each other. She was paling. Getting cold. Chiara looked distastefully into the cell with a pallid expression. She didn't do much except for messing with her own hands. "The only reason we hate you people. The only reason that there are player two nations. It's all your fault." Chiara said in a matter-of-fact state. She flipped her reddish brown hair behind her shoulders and shifted around her ribbon. Feliciana tilted her head, confused.

"I don't understand."

The darkened Italian turned towards Feliciana, raising an eyebrow. "You don't get it?" She gave a small chuckle. "Of course you don't. Player one nations are stupid. They never get it." Chiara put her foot on the ground next to the metal bars. She reached in and grabbed the chain on the wall, pulling it closer to her. Feliciana stumbled forward with the chains. Her face was right next to the bars. Right next to Chiara's. "I'll say it once. I'll tell you why we're here. And maybe it'll go through you're stupid head, Player one. Got it?" She whispered. Feliciana's eyes widened, and she nodded reluctantly. Chiara lifted her chin, throwing the chain back into the cell. She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms. "Good." Small cries erupted from down the hall. Cries of misery, wails of torture. Chiara laughed with a sinister smile. "They've got their hands busy." She shifted and Feliciana shifted so that she sat criss crossed on the floor. "Well anyways." Chiara said, turning to become accustomed to this little fit of story telling.

"You guys. You stupid little Player ones. You don't like anything bad. You don't like it. You can't accept it. After the beginning years of fighting. Years of War. We were taught that we were supposed to take away the pain. To keep it for you. To hide it away from you precious angels. Something called History told us so. That we were here. Just to take something you don't like. To take it away from you. History is biased. To who, we don't know. Between Ones and Twos? It likes Number Ones better. I suppose that It's to be expected. But whatever. We take the Pain away from you angels. WE are the things that keep you guys sane. WE are the people who hide away your Insanity. Have you seen us? We're horrible. I know it. We're your seven Deadly Sins. In order of our Sanity, I guess it goes Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Envy, Greed, and Vanity. I got placed somewhere in the middle, as you can see. And it's not like I want to be angry all the time! Do you think we WANTED to be this way? Because we fucking don't!" Chiara growled. "We all represent something from Hell. Something we don't want to be! But we're here to keep you Sane! To run the whole god damned world!"

"And you guys get to be the Heavenly Virtues. And I suppose in your own Sanity range, it goes Diligence, Humility, Kindness, Temperance, Charity, Forgiveness and Chastity. You and your sister got placed as the best! What the hell is this! When you people get to be the nice guys! The good people of the Planet! So we fought your wars for you. We shot civilians FOR YOU. And then we died. We all died once you got yourself through the First Damn war you ever started! We DIED. And we get sent to Mystery. That's what this place is, if you haven't heard of it yet. When Virtues die, they get sent to History. We're your Copies. Your doubles, your Replacements. We get sent to Mystery instead."

Feliciana flinched at the harsh reality.

"So we got angry. Anyone with a mind still set would get angry. And you know what us Hellish nations do. We get angrier. And every falls in league" Chiara said, sitting back smugly and pointing to herself. "With me.

Wrath."

* * *

><p>Daisy ran her thin fingers along the wooden rail of the staircase. She smirked softly at the place. Wonderful and nicely scheming colors brightened the walls. The floor was also clean. There wasn't much dust. The two italies had really kept themselves up to date with it. Polished cleanly and nicely. Daisy bit her lip. Once again. She was starting to act a little...jealous. She smirked. "But it'd be weird if I weren't now, huh. Silly Felicia. Doesn't know shit about the world." Daisy sang as she skipped her way up the stairs. She found her way towards a special shelf that she knew would contain the best things ever. Daisy slipped her hand inbetween a pocket of books, pulling out a wonderfully plain leather book. "Thought you could hide it forever, Chastity. That's not the way the world works!" She said, laughing with ice in her eyes. Those same eyes pulsated colors of Red and Black. She let her disguise slip, showing her red eyes, dark brown and reddish hair and red clothing. She clicked her cherry red heels and flipped through the pages. The pages of a certain Italian's secrets and memories.<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciana felt her heart lurch. "S-Someone's messing with the pages of my History..." She whispered, leaning forward and putting a page on her heart. Chiara laughed.<p>

"Oh yeah. Player Ones have to attach to something for their History sense, right. And yours is that silly little journal, isn't it. Well, I know that Lovina's connection is that headband of hers. You know, you should've picked something that you could carry around. It's very easy to get to nation's History when they don't have it with them all the time. Stupid girl." Chiara sneered. Clicking sounds were also heard down the hall. Lovina's double glanced down the hall. Feliciana noticed a wave of relief over her face, but Chiara tried to hide it as much as she could. "Leocadio." She said, smiling softly.

"Ah, Chiara! It's nice to see you!" he said, bowling her over with a hug. Chiara shoved him off, trying to hide a smile.

_'They...they really are...just like us!' _Feliciana thought, watching the two interact. "So. This is...Italy. Right?" He asked, showing a false smile. His skin was generally lighter than Antonio's. But his hair was darker. "I hope she...hasn't touched you." He said. His eyes flashed red, then back to it's deadly dark green. _'His eyes are almost black.' _

Chiara scoffed, looking at Feliciana as if she was worth nothing at all. "Don't worry, Leocadio. She's too much of a wimp to do it."

Feliciana was hurt by the comment and looked at her crossly. "I see how it is." She pouted.

"And she's...Chastity, right? The leader, or just a member?" He asked, adjusting his nice looking vest. It was buttoned up over a white, long sleeved business shirt. Leocadio, or Spain's Player Two, unconsciously fixed his red tie and put his hands in his black pant pockets.

"Leader, dammit. But it seems like Daisy did well. That, or our dear Chastity here has been slacking off."

"...Leader? What does that mean?"

Leocadio smiled eerily. He wrapped his arm around Chiara's shoulders, then peered down at Feliciana with a sideways smirk. "Player ones..." He said, losing his small smile. "Always so oblivious, isn't that right, Chiara..." He said, turning towards her blushing face and running a finger down the scarred, burnt side. That side showed no emotion. Just a burnt poker face of tragedy. Chiara uncomfortably swatted away his hand.

"Cut that out you bastard..." She said, sadly looking away. She glanced at the floor next to Feliciana. "Leaders. People who represent their Sin or Virtue. I'm the leader of Wrath. And Leocadio is Envy." She said, smirking a bit, then letting it fall. "You just so happen to be Chastity. And Forgiveness is currently being hunted down for her Sanity." She said, looking at her red nails without a care. "Oh, and just so you know, Congrats."

"Congratulations on what?"

Chiara stood up slowly, letting a faint smile dance on her lips. "You'll find out." Leocadio eased his hand into hers as she turned away. "But don't worry. I'll be there to help her out." She whispered, stalking down the dark hallway, conversing with Leocadio.

Feliciana's mind did round abouts on her endless thoughts. _'I...I don't get it. I don't get it! I don't understand why!' _Feliciana felt the thought of aimlessness, distraction, rid her mind of anything to keep her feeling alive. She felt dead. _'I screwed up. I screwed up my sister's life, my life, I've created an act of war...I've even screwed up my life in a Mirror Realm!' _She rested her head against the bars, feeling the depression. The self pity and all of the hurt that began to pile over and over. _'I'm going to ruin the world. Just because I couldn't beat my own self...Who does that.'_

"Hey...Chiara said no...She said no!... No! NOO!" And earsplitting scream echoed down the halls, like nothing out of the ordinary.

With a loud thud, blank staring eyes of pink looked plainly at Feliciana. Knocked out. Unconscious. The Italian looked at the body, watching the forms of breathing slow down dramatically. Watching the small drizzle of blood go down the corner of Alice's mouth. Feliciana scrambled backwards, watching a shadow shove open the metal barred door.

She smiled down icily at Feliciana, red with anger. "Don't mind that ugly little English lady. My job. I just to get rid of you. And your pretty little face, now, Isn't it!" She growled, showing the glint of an embellished, sharpened knife. The woman held it to the little amount of light, letting her deadly smile reflect off it's smooth surface. Vanity. "I'm better than you. And I want to prove it."

She slammed the cell door closed, locking it as she did so. "I want to see your beautiful, pale skin run RED!" she said, stepping closer to the frantically scrambling Italian.

Feliciana gripped the stone walls, feeling tears flood her vision.

And with that, she let out the loudest scream that anyone has ever heard.

* * *

><p>THIS CHAPTER WAS FORMATTED WEIRD, SORRY~<p>

I hope you enjoyed it. : ) Reviews make my day~

Thank you! -mapleleafpianist


	11. Think into It

I APOLOGIZE~ this chapter is, however, very important. Review afterwards, please? :)

Happy reading~

* * *

><p>Lovina felt her side be prodded. She grumbled and rolled over into the mess of white sheets and blankets. Something poked her again. She fluttered her eyes open, peering at glimmering emerald eyes behind her long locks of chocolate brown. Lovina let out a sigh, looking at him carefully, looking at him for any emotion. All she found was adoration. Lovina breathed in deeply. "Yes, Antonio?" She asked, watching the corners of his mouth curl upwards cutely. He closed his eyes and held her closer to him. Lovina let out a squeak of surprise and started to redden. "G-Get off. You're cold!"<p>

_'You're so warm.'_

She weakly protested, wiggling in his touch. He mumbled into her hair, chuckling. "...cute." He said to her. The two blinked at each other for a moment, cuddling close in the false darkness. Their ankles were crossed with each other, tangled in the flowing sea of sheets. "Te amo tanto, mi amor." he whispered to her, smiling greatly. Lovina's face heated up. She relaxed a bit in his arms, snuggling up uncharacteristically and putting her head against her chest. She listened to his heartbeat, to the simply clicking sound of the clocks down the hallway. Hesitantly, she retracted backwards to give him a little peck on the lips.

"Ti amo, caro..." she whispered back, blushing and returning back to her original position. She heard the small giggle from her boyfriend and whined, curling in more. "Che cosa volete?" Lovina grunted. She didn't like to be awoken from rest. Especially since it was right after...right after.

_'Right after I'm loved...'_

Lovina sighed again, wanting to get her mind of anything that could tear the two apart. Their affair right now surely wouldn't last. Antonio would end up finding someone else to love, someone who was better, smarter, prettier than Lovina was. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in his scent, and for once, not wanting to let it go. Her heart ached. Why did she automatically assume that he didn't really love her? Was it her natural reaction? Lovina inwardly winced. It hurt. It hurt her to think about it. But for now, she'd be his, and no one else's. She breathed slowly, matching the time with the new and gentle breeze that she heard against the window. Antonio looked down at her, watching every one of her movements as if he knew them by heart. But he really didn't. Antonio let out a sad smile, kissing his love on the forehead, blinking at her with dark eyelashes. Antonio had to admit. He really didn't know what was going on in his lover's mind. And it scared him to even think about it. He didn't want to see her act like she was...sad all the time. And all the time, he reminded her that she was the best thing on the earth. That she was worth something. At least, to him, she was an angel. Meant to kill him slowly with her love. Antonio drew lines up and down her side, making her wiggle more.

_'Please tell me...What's on your mind, my love? I want to know. I want to know how to help you love...I love you so much. So very much, Lovina...'_

"Debemos despertar." he murmured to his feisty Italian. Lovina let out a whine of protest, holding on protectively onto Antonio's arm. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to leave this little cave of bliss that they've created. She didn't want it to collapse with just her inside. "¿Por favor?" he asked, sitting up, then leaning down to give her a kiss on the neck.

"Non voglio a..." She whispered. Shivers erupted down her spine by the sweet kiss given by her lover. Lovina half closed her eyes, reaching around his neck and pulling his face close to hers. Antonio found this as an opportunity, and stole a kiss from his Italian. "Mmm, You little brat." She mumbled on his lips. "Non voglio svegliare." Lovina spoke again, just as stubborn as the first time she had said it. Antonio smiled on her lips. He got up and dressed quickly, making Lovina lean upwards lazily. "Per favore...Let's just sleep until tomorrow or something..." She protested with a pout. She pulled down her white tank top that revealed her stomach. Antonio turned around, flashing her a smile, then continued to search for his drawer for a random shirt. He looked silly wearing just his boxers and nothing else. Lovina inwardly giggled. She wasn't any better though. She had on her pajama shorts and a white tank top, so she would've looked horrendous as well. Not to mention that her hair was tangled around the ends. "Che cosa state facendo?" Lovina asked, irritatingly trying to untangle her hair. Antonio just continued to rummage through the drawer.

"Déme un segundo, mi amor." he sang to her. Lovina grunted, rolling her eyes. "Ah, here it is..." Antonio mumbled to himself. Lovina tried to lean and look around his shoulders.

"What. What is it?" She asked, not being able to catch a glimpse of what the item was.

"Nothing." Antonio smiled, walking over to the bed and putting one arm on the mattress, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Damn. You're pretty spoiled today, monello."

"Ah, si, But i'm _your_brat!" he chuckled. Lovina just wasn't able to keep a straight face, and laughed along. She felt muscular arms wrap around her and pick her up. Immediately, she let out a little sound of embarrassment as the very smiley Spaniard held her bridal style, walking out of the room with his prize in his arms. "Quiera que usted viera esto." He smiled, walking in a small curve and setting her bare feet down on the squeaking boards of the room that once belonged to her. The walls were still the same lovely bright and warm yellows and oranges. The small desk in the corner of the room had been left alone, but had obviously been dusted. A pretty window was as long as the wall, covered by white curtains that had orange swirls designed in them. Light glinted off the walls and mocked the mini shadows that the stray plant vines on the window created. Lovina smiled sentimentally, breathing in slowly as the scents and the memories were flooding around her. The bed had obviously been fixed. The closet was slightly ajar, but didn't reveal any of the past 'monsters' of her childhood. Little carvings on the bedpost reminded her of the Renaissance, though she personally felt that her sister had gotten the best part of it. She had always came back to this room, invited or not, just to do new things. To mark her history. Of her past or of her simply accompliments. "Usted puede escoger uno. Selección una que usted tiene pertenecen a usted." he said to her, opening the closet full on beautiful dresses of many colors. She saw that the majority of them were green, pink, or red. Colors that Lovina had favored over the course of years. She stood there, idiotically, with her mouth agape at the beauty.

_These are all for me...? Why would he get me such beautiful clothes...I've hurt him...I've hurt him in the past. But he's in love with me. That's why. And I...I!-_

"They are all to wonderful...why?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and turning towards him. He smiled simply at her.

"Because I love you. To me, you are the most beautiful thing on earth. The best. No one would ever outshine you, my love... I'm sure that I'm not the only one who thinks so." He said, hugging her from behind. He put his lips to her ear. "But you never seem to think so yourself..."

_"Well, of course you'd like someone else. I'm not good enough, huh. It's just that way. I'll never win. Never." Lovina said, drawing in the dirt angrily. "Because everyone else is just better. Everyone else is stronger. Smarter. Nicer...nicer than I am. Huh. That's the way you see me as. I can be replaced by someone in a heartbeat." She sniffled, kicking off her high heeled shoes. Lovina whispered to herself, not hearing anything besides the rustles of the leaves. The moon was shining brightly, to her disappointment. Why couldn't it just rain. Rain and hide away all of the little bits of pain that she held. To know that she could never be good enough to win someone's heart. Not good enough to keep it for as long as the others could love. Small streaks of tears dripped down and made indents into the fresh soil. Her pink dress was probably all messy and dirty by now, running through and through, running away. Because that was the only thing that Lovina could find she benefited. She was only good at running away. The teenager stood up slowly, wiping away her tears with her shawl. She couldn't let anyone know. Lovina Vargas wasn't one to cry. She couldn't let anyone see._

_Just then, a figure slipped behind the trees and back inside the house in the distance, heart sinking because of what he had just heard. Was that how she though she was? Worthless? He clenched his fist and hurried back to his house. After all, they had all gathered in fancy clothes to celebrate his birthday. He couldn't help but let his smile falter when his beloved wasn't back at the house when he got back. The officials patted him on the back and welcomed another year into his life. Was he really paying too much attention to people besides the one he would eventually realize to love? He saw a small glimmer of a color of blush and excused himself from his little group. Teenage nations twirled by in the dance hall, laughing and dancing in happiness. But one person stood off to the side, shying behind a pillar, dusting herself off. She had on a stubborn face and looked at the floor, ignoring the cheery atmosphere of the celebration. The male blinked his eyes twice, stealthily sneaking behind the pillar and swinging around, poking her in the side._

_Needless to say, the girl squeaked. reddening in the face and, turning around ferociously. Her curls rested on her shoulders as she blinked blankly at him. "Oh, it's just you." She said, flushing and nervously pushing her hair behind her ears. Her hair was tied on top of her head into a curly bun, and her hair had began to slip out of it. "Don't...Don't scare me like that." She pouted, dusting the rest of soil off of the bottom of her dress. _

_'_You're lucky I even came back'_ she thought, letting out a sigh and attempting to make herself look somewhat pretty._

_"I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to tell you that you look so beautiful today, Lovina!" He said with a smile, tilting his head a little bit. Lovina froze, then looked up at him._

'You meant that...You actually meant it...why...' _Lovina thought again. It must've been some sort of bribery. He couldn't possibly have considered her beauty. She looked at him with a confused face. "You...actually meant that, didn't you?" _

Lovina turned around to blinked up at the Spaniard. "You actually meant that...didn't you." She nervously bit the inside of her lip, and looked down, embarrassed. "They're all so beautiful, though." She mumbled, hesitantly turning back to the closet, seeing colors peek out from behind the door. Lovina sharply turned back to Antonio and crossed her arms. "Y-You're trying to spoil me, aren't you! You just want something out of this, don't you." She said, stepping back defensively. All of her options, her opinions swirled around confusingly in her mind. Antonio's eyes widened, then softened. He leaned towards her and stuck out his arms, wanting an embrace. Lovina flinched backwards, but gave in anyways, wrapping her arms around him.

"¿Por qué usted piensa eso?" he whispered when he felt her come near. "I truly think that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me...Lovina, I would never lie to you. Please know that..."

Lovina closed her eyes, opening them very slowly. It was real. It was actually -really real-. She sighed. "Antonio...I understand now."

_'I know that you love me, now.' _she thought, letting go, and walking over to hesitantly open the closet even further. The dresses were all mixed into loveliness. Some were fancy, some were simple and just plain beautiful. _'So you better learn how to keep me, caro.' _"Alright...thank you so much, Antonio. They're all...lovely. I love them so much." She said, reddening and giving a small smile. She saw his face lighten up brightly. "A-Anyways! In all respect, go put some damn clothes on or something! I'm going to take a shower...damnit, quit smiling at me like that!" she said, blushing and swatting away the laughing Spaniard.

"All right, all right. I'm going to dress then go out to get- nevermind. I'll just be gone for an hour at most, okay?"

"What...Uh, I mean, what are you going out for? I mean, I guess, that's a long time..." She said, her face warming up again, making her turn to the side nervously. "Don't get any ideas, bastard!" She said, whipping around when she heard his chuckles.

"It's very important, Lovi. I'll be back soon, though! I promise!" he watched her expression fall and waved his hands in front of him. "Not as important as you, though, You're far more important than it is, but- but it's going to be something for you, I promise!" He said. Lovina put on a stubborn face.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "Just...hurry...?"

Antonio smiled. "Of course, mi amor." He said, kissing her, and then leaving to change.

Lovina nodded, roaming around the room until she heard the front door close. Golden eyes looked out her large window, watching as his car pulled out of the driveway. She deeply sighed, stepping lightly on the floor, listening to nothing besides the creaking that it made. Her breathing could be heard against the walls. She peered into her closet and took out a dress randomly. She pulled it out and looked it over. A pink dress that went down to the knees. It had straps that were maybe two inches, wrapping around the top of the shoulders. The chest area had light laced ruffles. A silk white flower was pinned next to where the hear was. It cinched inwards at the waist and fell downwards, more ruffles at the end. All in all, it looked really comfortable. She looked at her still wet flats in the corner of the room. Hopefully they'd dry by the time she was done with her shower. Lovina draped the dress over her arm, got the rest of her stuff, and went into Antonio's room. She turned into the restroom and immediately turned on the shower to hot.

Really hot.

She wanted to steam to be visible. Lovina stripped down and locked the door, watching the steam creep along the mirror, covering up her reflection She then reached in and set the water to be a little less hot than it was before.

_"Sorella, you're cold. Go take a shower and warm up or something." She said, looking over at her shaking sister that sat next to her. Her sister, being acknowledged, scooted in closer to her and made a noise of protest. "I said you're cold." the older sister said again, poking her sister in the arm. "I'm talking to you. There's no one else here, dummy." She said. _

_"Then we should get a cat. So that way, you can talk to the cat sometimes..." The younger sister protested, scooting in closer and letting out a yawn. "And you're always warm anyways...You're never cold. I wanna be next to you forever, sorella." She said, falling asleep on Lovina's lap. Lovina sighed, rolling her eyes, and poking her sister's side._

_"Hey...hey now..." She said a bit softer. "You're not really asleep, are you?" She asked, leaning down to take a better look at her. Lovina puffed her cheeks. "So you are..." she leaned back, watching the cold winter winds blow outside. The lights were out and it was really late. Lovina set down her book on the table beside her. Now she just had to find out how she'd move her sister from the couch (and her lap) upstairs into her room. Lovina sighed. She wiggled her way out and took a look at her sister. Lovina's features softened. She might not have been the strongest in the world, but she was still older, and she was still responsible for her sister. Lovina hooked her arms under Feli's legs and her back, carrying her upstairs carefully. _

_Surprisingly, Feliciana didn't stir. _

_Lovina set her down on the bed, and sat next to her, the only light was the light from the doorway. She brushed the hair away from her sleeping sister's face and tried to slip it out of her ponytail. Feliciana was still sound asleep. "Seriously, I don't know how you handle it..." She whispered, looking at her sister. Lovina cracked a smile. She felt like a parent, obliged to taking care of a cute kid. Lovina smirked to herself, leaning down like nothing and giving her sister a kiss on the head. After all, she was meant to protect her sister. To be there for her so that the scary monsters could fade away. Lovina knew that she wasn't a very...good sister, but that her sister still considered her to be loved. And it was fine for her. _

_But there was no way in hell that she was going to wake her sister up just for her to change her clothes into pajamas. _

_"Buona Notte, sorella." She said before looking back and closing the door._

_Feliciana just smiled._

Lovina scrubbed her hair looking upwards. She felt a sense of unease and looked upwards. Her hair clung to her back dramatically. Lovina put a hand on her heart. It was beating...so very

fast.

Lovina started to breathe harshly. What was this feeling? This feeling of nonsense? She felt like she wanted to cry. But Lovina had no reason to! She was the happiest that she had been in all of her life! Lovina stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wiping her face. "What's going on?" She asked her own reflection. In the steam, figures moved around, showing images that she never wanted to see again.

"_I'll show her the Pain that she had gave me!" The woman screamed, dropping the red nailpolish onto the floor. _

_'Sorella...sorella!' _

Lovina continued to look at the horror in the steam. She began to hear her sister's voice. It was distant and echoing. "Feli...Felicia?" She asked, looking in the steam for further knowledge.

_'Sorella...You...let...don't believe...It's...me, I...' _

Lovina shook her head, peering further into the mirror. "I can't hear you!" She said.

_'I'm sorry...'_

And with that, the little pictures vanished. Lovina stood there. Leaning on the counter with a towel around her, looking into a reflection of herself. Lovina dashed out of the restroom, hunting down her phone and calling Feliciana right away.

"Feliciana! Are you okay!"

A giggle.

"Why wouldn't I be? Ludwig is here and we're having a great time!"

A silent pause.

"Feliciana...you don't...sound right."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you sound like, and this voice sounds a bit higher. Feliciana, are you okay."

Another pause.

"I'm fine, sorella. Maybe It's the phone, ve~ My phone is getting old and I- uh, dropped it after you left..."

Lovina shifted her weight. "I'll see you at the party, sorella. Until then. Be careful. I think something bad is going to happen."

"Okay, Lovina! I'll see you tomorrow~ Ciao!"

Lovina heard the click of the phone right away. She stood there, holding onto her towel with one hand and phone in the other. She sighed, looking at it strangely. "You say you're fine..."

_'I'm not so sure...'_

Lovina felt pressured to do something. To go back home on impulse.

But she didn't.

Lovina stalked her way uneasily into the restroom again, feeling tensed.

_'It's because I'm leaving her alone for a while...I haven't left my sister in a long time... No wonder I'm so scared...yeah, that's it.'_

Lovina dressed into the pretty pink dress and sat on Antonio's bed, brushing through her tangled hair. She winced as she pulled on a stubborn knot. Her face crunched up, and she puffed out her cheeks, across the room, the mirror mocked her angry face. She noticed and immediately softened her expression. Lovina set the brush down on the bed and stood carefully, dragging her eyes away from the mirror that had showed her expression. She walked on the creaky wooden floor to the room that once belonged to her. In this room, it was much brighter than earlier. How long had she been in the shower? It must've been for a while, since the light was gleaming in and bouncing off the "sun" themed walls. The colors of one panel of stained glass. On it was a pink carnation. It drew a different color on her small, worn down desk. Lovina shuffled her wet hair and looked at the papers on there. All, different drawings from when she was younger. She had always signed the dates in the corner. Some of them were smudged and weak, old paper that had turned yellow from its age. In the corner of the desk was a small teapot filled with soil and dead leaves and vines around the handle.

_"I'm going to show you! I can totally do it, you bastard!" she said, staring down into amused green eyes. "I can definitely grow a flower in here!" She said, jumping up and down with the white and red teapot in her chubby hands. The older person grinned, looking down at her with warm eyes. He chuckled and laughed._

_"I wasn't going to stop you. Here you go, my little tomato!" he smiled, handing her a flower seed. The girl puffed up her cheek, snatching the little thing from his palm. She gave a 'hmph' and stomped her way upstairs, setting her little teapot on the desk. The Italian carefully planted the seed, watering it and looking at it with some eagerness._

_"The day this flower dies...Will be the day I leave you, bastard. That's why I'm gonna make it keep growing and growing!"_

Lovina laughed at the old thing. She had sentimental thoughts about it. The flower that was there. It had died a long time ago, didn't it. Lovina picked up the pot, breaking it away from the brittle and glancing at it sadly. This little flower couldn't possibly have lived like the hundreds of years that Nations were accustomed to. She peered inside and saw a struggle for life.

Just one little living sprout.

Maybe it symbolized what she had said so many many years ago. Maybe it held it's own script of the worldwide play. One run with pain and hurt. But It still continued to live. It was still there. Lovina could feel her features lighten, smiling at the small thing that she held dearly. She opened her mouth and started to sing. But only because she was so bored, damnit!

"Life's too short to even care at all, oh. Losing my mind, Losing my mind, losing control."

Lovina left the room and hopped down the stairs. "These fishes in the Sea, they're staring at me, woah, woah." she sang again. "A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh." She reached into the cabinet, pulling out a large, clear glass cup. She turned on the tap water, filling it to the top. "If I could find. A way. To see this straight, I'd run away, To some fortune that I~" She skipped back up the steps "Should have found~" She peered back into her room. "By noooow~" She sang, pouring half of the cup into the dry soil.

Lovina sat down, watching the sun indirectly set itself on her little plant. She sang the rest of the song to herself, loving the cute melody that it had. And it had obviously lightened the silence that was in the very empty house. No one was there. No one at all. She felt her heart prick just a little bit. _'But he'll be back anyways, damnit. Goodness, calm down!' _she thought to herself, walking away to grab the brush again. The ends of her hair were still wet, but the rest had dried.

And turned into a curly mess.

Lovina stared into the mirror on the dresser. Her expression fell, and she looked distastefully at her reflection. Mirrors were really trying to scare her today. Lovina brushed her hair. Nope. No knots. It was just "So curly. What the fuck is this?" She asked, trying to mess with her hair, to put it into something to make it less so. Lovina held her hair in a ponytail.

She looked just like Felicia.

Lovina smiled, letting her hair go, and walking into the other room to get her flats. They were still wet, kind of soggy, but Lovina could care less, really.

* * *

><p>Antonio drove his car to the little shop with a beautiful red door. A jewelers. Smiling, he went inside, and was greeted by an obviously pregnant lady. "Ah! Antonio! How are doing today?" She smiled at him with her warm brown eyes. Antonio smiled nicely back. She kind of wobbled her way over to him and gave him a hug. Antonio laughed, returning her hug and standing up straight. The woman pushed a long lock of light brown hair behind her shoulder. She then turned, saying "Bernardo! Antonio's here! Do you have the thing for him?" She asked.<p>

"Antonio's here? Yes, I have it, Cecilia!" a man from the back room called, walking out, and past the showcases of glass. The man put an arm around his wife casually, something that he did to most people he stood by. Antonio, shook hands with Bernardo and smiled. "How has it been going, Antonio? It's that time already, huh!"

Antonio scratched his head sheepishly. "Yup, It is. I hope she'll say yes, you know."

"Don't worry, Antonio! You're young, you're fine looking, and you've got a wonderful personality. Ah, I feel like I've known you forever." Cecilia smiled, rubbing her stomach out of habit.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Cecilia. I'm, uh, assured by that." Anotnio said. He watched the couple's gestures towards each other. It was very small, but meant much. Spain pulled money out of his pocket and folded it in half, handing it to the man. The man, in return, unlocked one of the glass cases and pulled out a tiny black box, and handed it to Antonio. Antonio smiled, pocketing the precious box and looking at the fine jewelers once over. "Antonio, you gave us too much. Woah, a lot too much, actually. Here, take it-"

"But you're going to need that money for the cute new baby you are being granted with." Antonio's features softened. He knew his people. And not every single person in his country was doing well right now. In fact, most of them were stable, but just supporting barely. Cecilia looked up at Antonio, shocked. This just so happened to be the 'family' that Antonio was watching over as a Nation for now. He gave a small smile.

"It's too much to ask, Sir, please. Take your money back." Cecilia smiled kindly.

Antonio felt pride in his people. Pride that some of them were so kind. Kind enough to refuse other people's money, though they clearly needed it. "Nuh uh. You're going to keep that money. Si? I want your lives to be to it's fullest. To support your new life. It makes me very happy that you are bringing a new heartbeat into this country." Antonio smilied.

Just then, the door crashed open, a man screaming at the trio to get down. And get down NOW. Antonio sighed. _'And there goes the bad people of the country.' _The couple were already trying to take shelter from the armed robber. Antonio just stood there. The robber repeated his words again. Antonio's brow furrowed. "Hey, don't use those bad words here. Sheesh." Antonio said. With a quick step, and a long sideways punch, the robber fell to the ground. The couple looked at Antonio with shocked expressions. He flashed them a smile, and grabbed one of the robber's arms, dragging him across the floor and towards the door. "Well, I've gotta get this guy down to the Police station. Take care you two!"

Cecilia's mouth hang open. "Oh of course, Antonio!" She said, waving.

* * *

><p>Lovina heard the door knock. And knowing that Antonio was usually a big dork and could forget his keys, she went over to unlock the grand door. But instead, she found a duo of smiling faces with pink and red carnations. "U-uh..." Lovina said stupidly. "Ciao, Madrid. Barcelona." She said, peering at them. One of the ladies, the one with her brilliant brown hair tied up in a bun, tilted her head and smiled brightly. She held a silver box. The other, who was slightly shorter than Lovina, shyly smiled and looked down, blushing.<p>

"Lovina, it's been, like, forever!" The first one said, bowling over Lovina. She had the happiness down right, just like Spain. She wrapped her arms around the Italian. "Please tell me you remember your favorite city." She smiled brightly. Lovina's eye twitched and she laughed awkwardly.

"U-Uh, Yeah. Marisol, right?" She asked. Barcelona's eyes brightened.

"Yes! You remember!"

Lovina looked towards the shyer girl. And smiled hesitantly at her. "And you're Barcelona. Fortunata, right?"

The woman nodded, fixing her hair. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Italy." She smiled. Fortunata fixed her dress nervously, smiling downwards.

"Yeah, I remember you two. You were at Antonio's birthday thing. Woah, that was a lot of years ago." Lovina said, freeing herself from the taller woman's arms. "Spain isn't here. It'll be a while until he gets back, I guess. You should come inside and wait for him-"

"Oh, no no no, Miss Italy. We came here to see you." Barcelona tilted her head, smiling.

Lovina stood there, dumbfounded. "Uh...to see...me?" She asked quizzically, turning her head and watching them carefully. Fortunata fidgeted, fixing her short, wavy brown hair behind her ear. It revealed a pretty diamond earring. Something Lovina hadn't noticed before. Marisol nodded her head up and down, showing her the pretty silver box.

"We're going to do your hair!"

Lovina blinked twice.

"You're going to...style my hair?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Lovina! I'm baaaaaack!" Antonio cried with eagerness, slamming open the door. "Hey, have you heard that Barcelona and Madrid are coming over? Heh. They texted me just no-"<p>

"Oh I've heard. Don't worry about it." Lovina said, leaning out from the Kitchen door. Her hair was braided on the sides, swirling up into a bun. And it was held together by a few bobby pins, a hair tie, and a red carnation. Her bangs were swept to the side, along with the extra hair, and the two normal strands that complimented her face. "I knew they'd be over. Isn't that right, Fortunata and Marisol?"

"SI~" The two called from the kitchen.

Lovina finally stepped out of the doorway, bashful of her appearance. She walked carefully, looking to the side with a red face and a pout. "Took you forever to get here, damnit. What did you do. Rob a bank?"

Antonio chuckled and put an arm around her waist. "Only if you wanted me to."

Lovina puffed her cheeks. "I do not! Why the hell would I have you rob a bank for? Considering it's your own damn money anyways, you wouldn't be robbing anything! That's such a stupid idea. God, you can be and Idiot sometimes, Antonio. I'm wondering why I even put up with you!" She tried to say through his cute laughter. Fortunata and Marisol watched from the kitchen window. Barcelona smiled.

"They're so cute. So nicely fitting. Isn't that right, Madrid?"

"Mmhmm. The cutest. I'm just wondering when he'll get the guts to ask her. Haha. You know how Antonio is, hm. A little hasty. Well, he better learn to speak up. Next thing you know, he'll be a little-"

"Jealous?"

Madrid bit her lip, nodding. "Envious."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. C: Tell me what you liked in a Review! Thank you~<p> 


	12. I'm trying!

It's been such a long time since I've updated OTL ... Sorry. ;u; This chapter has GREAT significance to the plot, despite it's average-ish length. GREAT SIGNIFICANCE. So pay attention. So, What do you think is going to happen? Leave a review for me, Please~ I love them. Also, I love all of the Alerts and Favorites that I'm getting~ They really make my day. C: Thank you so much for being patient.

* * *

><p>The Italian fell onto the floor, curling up in defense, panting as she took another blow to the side. "S-Stop it, already..." She tried to speak. It came out in a garbled mess of coughing blood. Her pale fingers traced along the floor for something -anything- that could save her very life. A sharp point dragged itself along the back of her calf. She groaned in pain, watching as her dim tears slid and collided with the dark red blood on the stone floor. Something hit her forehead sharply, making her cower back in pain and in fear. With one eye closed, she shakily looked upwards, sobbing. "P-Please..." She begged. "Stop hurting me. Please." Her head turned as a pale hand came shooting out, slapping Feliciana across the face.<p>

"Little Chastity. Do you ever think that I'll ever consider what you think? Now, let's take out those warm brown eyes of yours. One after the other." Emma said. Her eye sockets viciously bled shadows. The player two nation's black, shoulder length hair swayed strangely at the ends, resembling black smoke. She tapped her chin with a long finger. "Hm...Actually..." Emma leaned down to the trembling and crying Feliciana. "I think I'll watch your blood pour, first." She smirked, taking the knife and drawing a crooked line down Feliciana's jawline. Emma put a heeled foot down on Feliciana's hip,digging it in whenever Feliciana whined. "Ha! Look at you. Ugly and beaten. No one would love you. No one would call you beautiful." She taunted even more, pushing on Feliciana's shoulders harshly. The Italian coughed, leaving a thin trail of blood to pursue down her chin. She whimpered louder, moaning in pain. Her tears made lines down her face, fusing with the blood on her cheek. Emma grinned, tilting her head. "You look horrible. You would never look lovely. Never ever." She sneered, drawing the knife up and down a thin cut on Feliciana's leg. Blood dripped down casually, staining the stone floor as if it were a common thing. "If you ever get back, they will never notice your face." Emma said.

"Y-You sure like that word, don't you..." Feliciana protested. " 'Never.' " She cried, pushing up against the floor, trying to get away. "You speak a lot, don't you..." She said, weakly, pushing on Emma's pale ankles. " To try and get me to stop... I..." Feliciana winced as the knife dug in deeper. "I..."

"You'll what?" Emma shouted, picking out the knife, and holding it to Feliciana's face.

"I won't let you!" Feliciana shouted back. She open her eyes weakly. "I won't let you ruin me like you've ruined yourself!"

Emma's eye sockets pointed, forming semi circles that tilted dangerously. Her blood red lips turned up in a sneer. "You prick!" Emma's hand gripped the handle of the knife harder. She pressed it closer to Feliciana's cheek.

"That's the only reason you're truly here!" Feliciana shouted through her tears. "Because you let Vanity change yourself!"

Emma growled. "You're lying! You're lying! You don't know anything! You don't know how it feels!"

Feliciana winced at that remark. She breathed in short, random gasps. The Italian was tired from before, when she had to battle Daisy.

"You silly Player One! You'll never get it!" Emma snickered, pulling her arm back swiftly to strike Feliciana.

Feliciana noticed, and blinked fast, letting her eyes to brighten until it glowed white and pulsated clear blues. She growled, tossing over Emma. All nations are given strength when they encounter this feeling of danger. Feliciana just happened to need it more often because of her strict situation. She scrambled upwards, screaming in pain as all the bruises and cuts reacted on her skin. She felt like her whole frame was being descended into a pit of lava. Each area burned and hurt her immensely. Emma watched, laughing maniacally. Feliciana weaved her fingers around the iron bar, surprised when it swung open. Emma laughed harder, swinging her thin arm towards Feliciana's face.

Feliciana squished herself against the opening cell door. The knife in Emma's hand caught on her hair, slicing the majority of it. Feliciana looked back, biting on her lip to hide her pain, and whimpered, watching as her hair length was shortened to about shoulder length. "You stupid player one! I'm not done playing with your eyes yet!" Emma screamed, reaching for Feliciana with a long arm. Feliciana turned towards the open door, her eyes brightening even greater.

"Get away from me!" Feliciana screeched, shoving the heavy door open the rest of the way and sprinting down the shadowy hallway. Blood dripped down her leg and her face. She coughed into her hand, seeing blood there as well. The pain was so great. She wanted to lay down to die. _'I...I've got to tell Lovina. They're going to start a war again...They're going to kill us all!' _She thought, taking random turns and curves down the hallway, certain that she would end up getting herself lost, then killed. She heard the echo of Emma's voice taunt from down the hall. There were crashing noises, like the player two was shoving things out of the way to get to Feliciana. Tears streaked down the Italian's face. She inhaled sharply, trying to get oxygen to her brain. Her legs were stinging like crazy. Her sides burned, and she was pretty sure that she was screwing up a broken rib. But determined, Feliciana kept on running.

"Come here, Pretty! I want to see your face! I want to see your face in shreds!" Came the call of the crazed player two. Feliciana's glowing eyes widened, and she ran faster, pushing some unknowing people out of her way. Her clothes, once brightly colored, were all stained dark red and smelled strongly of blood. Feliciana coughed again, allowing a newer river of blood to slink out of her mouth.

"I will not let you win! I won't give up!" Feliciana said, running her hands along the rough stone walls. She was slowing down. _'No...No! Not again! I...I can't let her!' _Feliciana cried, thinking about the torture that she had been through, how the bruises and cuts would never heal themselves in her memory. She collapsed downward, her strength giving out. People across the hallway gave her looks of disapproval, but carried on normally. The candles on the walls flickered dangerously as the clicking of heels grew closer and closer to Feliciana.

Feliciana sank to her knees, turning her head in pain, and finally falling down onto the stone floors. The flames from the candles flickered, mocking her fall. She heard Emma's psychotic laugh bounce off the walls. Feliciana's eyes dulled, returning back into its brown state. She felt so weak. That if she were to die, she was going to die in the presence of something so great that it made her fall to her knees, dead. She heard the newer clicking of heels. Feliciana faced the wall, watching the shadows form alongside it.

She watched as a figure snatched the knife away from Emma. The shadow turned into something profoundly worse, shaped like a dragon, and stabbed Emma in the eye socket with her own knife. The dragon's wings flickered like the shadows on the wall. With one flap of its wings, Emma flew backwards and hit the wall with a thud and passed out. The creature turned its huge head towards Feliciana. She winced, closing her eyes shut.

The sound of the dragon's claws on the floor created lazy clicks, which echoed through the now empty hallway. The Italian slowly opened her eyes, looking at the creature in full view. She gasped sharply as pain shot all around her body. The dragon had black scales all the way around it's body. Its eyes were the color of fresh blood. Gleaming, bright red. The dragon's feet were also the color red. Half of its face was savagely scarred. It reminded Feliciana of someone... The dragon breathed harshly on Feliciana, glaring down dangerously. Feliciana watched through her tears as the dragon slightly opened its mouth. "You stupid girl. You only ran away." It said.

Feliciana's eyes widened. "...Chiara?" She asked. The dragon opened its mouth again.

"Not everyone is trying to kill you, stupid girl." The dragon spoke again. The scales began to fall off, one by one. The echoey voice started to strain back into a normal voice. "Stupid girl. You need to learn to stop running. People were trying to HELP you!" The scales fell off in a veil, turning into smoke once it reached the floor. And all that was left was a level headed Chiara. "It's me, you stupid girl. Stop crying and get up. Now." Chiara said, panting lightly.

Feliciana gripped the wall for support, crying in pain whenever she heard another drop of blood on the floor. She looked past Chiara, into the shadows, and saw a slump, a body on the floor. Feliciana gulped. Chiara raised an eyebrow. "You've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble, didn't you, stupid girl." Feliciana coughed, looking into the player two nation's eyes. Those eyes had stopped glowing red, and turned into a husky maroon color. "You made me quite...angry." Chiara said with a poker face. She watched Feliciana in her fit of watched Feliciana try to find faith in herself, but fail. Feliciana ran a bloodied hand through her hair, which was now shoulder length and ragged. She sobbed, leaning on the wall. "You made me use my power for that garbage..."

Feliciana looked up, thinking that she saw pity in Chiara's eyes as she quickly turned away. Chiara looked over her shoulder to say one more thing. "Feliciana...Don't let it happen again." She said firmly, walking down the hallway.

Chiara watched as the dark versions of the Nations peeked out of their rooms, down the hallway. Chiara kept her gaze focused. "...I might not be able to save you next time." She whispered to herself, walking into her office and slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>Feliciana cried into her hands, left in the dark hallway, surrounded by whispers and glowing dark eyes. They looked at her strangely, like she didn't know anything about life. And in truth, Feliciana thought she never was going to understand why. Three people walked up to her, each looking at her with completely different expressions. The first woman had on a smug look, but seemed to be content with Feliciana. She had dark brown hair that curled along the edges. And in her hair was a bright, white flower. This woman's face was sharp in its features; It was structured with a slightly pointed nose, red lip, and thick eyelashes. But she had no eyes. The woman tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Look at her." She said. At once, Feliciana knew who it was. The woman extended her foot, which revealed a high heeled leather boot. She was in her military uniform. "At least I'm not as crazy as Emma. Be glad of that." She finished, taking a step away after looking at Feliciana's wounds. The woman smirked.<p>

The second person creepily smiled. "Ah, you're right. _Look_at her." He said, blinking his dark violet eyes at her. His hair was shoulder length and dark blonde. "What a beautiful little girl. She seems..." He stopped to lick his licks subconsciously, "Delicious." He finished, putting a hand on Feliciana's shoulder. Feliciana stepped away, frightened, and shrugged off his hand. "Feisty as well? Not something that I would expect from Italy. Nice~" He swooned, winking at her once. Feliciana felt disgusted, and stepped back until she ran into someone. Quickly, Feliciana turned around, scared.

"I-I'm sorry..." She choked out, apologizing, because she thought that she would be punished otherwise.

Looking upwards, she found a pair of the brightest purple eyes that she had ever seen. Feliciana gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. _'N-no...I have to remind myself...This isn't...This isn't him. It's not him.' _She thought constantly, looking down at the floor. "Hands off, Alexandre. You know I don't like you anyways." The person spoke in his deep, masculine voice. "I'm watching out for you too, Gizella. Your leader certainly proved that for your group." He insulted. The woman, who was Gizella, hissed, stepping backwards.

"Well, It seems like Wrath has a soft spot. And I've figured it out. Watch it, Kristian. Emma doesn't like hearing these things. Chiara would certainly have your head!" Gizella snapped back, crossing her gloved arms. Her white button up shirt was tucked in neatly, and revealed her sharp collar bones. She cracked her fingers.

The other male leaned lazily on Kristian. "Now. All I wanted was to teach dear player one the tough game of l'amour~" He sang, flashing an evil smirk towards Feliciana, who cowered back, and looked at the floor. She leaned on the wall for support. "Hedevary, you mustn't be so uptight. You'll never find love that way, dear." He said, looking at the woman.

"I said shut up!" she hissed. "There isn't any 'love' here, and you know that. Crazy lunatic."

Kristian rolled his eyes and grabbed Feliciana by her wrist. "Whatever. You two keep fighting if you want. I'm doing what I've been ordered to do." He concluded, walking down the hallway, and bringing Feliciana whimpering after him. Feliciana looked up, seeing a scar run down his face. She winced as he pulled on her arm. "You're slowing down. Hurry up." People walked into their rooms, minding their own business. He looked down at her quickly before mumbling "If you want me to help you, then at least try to hurry..."

Feliciana's eyes widened. This person, player two Germany, was trying to help her. But she was a mess. She was defenseless. She was a _player one_. And yet he wanted to help. _'These people have hearts...Why do we always hate them? We shouldn't hate them...They do all these things for us...We're the real bad guys! And now they're going to start a war over this nonsense? Oh please, no..._' Feliciana whimpered, being pulled into a room. Kristian immediately locked the door, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Feliciana. "I've seen Ludwig take a liking to you. Therefore, I will spare your life." He said, turning away to get something out of a closet. Feliciana blinked slowly, and in a second, Kristian was looking at her with softened purple eyes. "It's going to kill me. But I'll be let go of this hellhole. I'm going to get you back out." He smiled softly. "Like the other times."

* * *

><p>Daisy flipped through the pages, looking at every mark and every stroke that the pen made. "Perfect." she mumbled, taking a pen off of the desk. "Her pages are so worn down and written on. I'll add more to that then..." She whispered sinisterly, swiping her hand over the corner of the paper. Daisy heard the sound of a car pulling into a driveway. "Darn it... Are the stores here so close by?" She grumbled, tossing the little leather book under the table, and disguising herself with her powers again. Daisy stood up slowly, now fully disguised as Feliciana, and peered through the bedroom curtains. She squinted her eyes. "What the hell? Whose car is that?" She huffed, slamming the pen onto the desk and hastily walking out the bedroom. She stepped carefully down the wooden stairs, trying to clear her mind. <em>'Stupid Feliciana. She's acts like such an airhead, it's hard to duplicate her personality.' <em>Daisy thought, opening the door cautiously and giving a bright smile. "Hello?" She asked in Feliciana's happy voice. It made Daisy sick.

The person stepped out of the car, waving to the driver, and saying "Grazie, Edmond. I will see you later, si?" The driver winked, and slowly drove away. The girl picked up a bag and walked up the steps to the front door. "Ciao sorella. I'll be staying with you for a bit, okay?" She said, smiling. Daisy looked down at the girl with a quizzical expression. _'Who is this? I know that Feliciana's sister is Lovina...Oh. It's that worthless micronation. Marcellina.'_Daisy hid her disappointment and smiled.

"Of course! But Ludwig is staying over as well, just to let you know. Please come in~ Was that your boyfriend that dropped you off? What a sweetie! He looked so cute~" Daisy swooned. She wanted to throw up at the cheeriness of Feliciana. Too bad that she had to match it directly.

Marcellina fixed her ponytail, raising an eyebrow. _'Ah...So is this what boss was talking about? Yeah, I guess she seems to be acting weirder. Oh well. This is common, isn't it?' _Marcellina thought. "Thank you, Feliciana. I'm sure we'll have a great time!" She said, smiling brightly and entering the nicely kept house. Seborga turned around, hugging her older sister. Daisy's eyes widened, disgusted, but hugged back anyways.

Daisy grumbled in her head. _'Damn Feliciana...I'll give her a reason not to smile any more. _

* * *

><p>"Someone, get that idiot's body out of the hallway. Everyone, leave my office." Chiara growled, rubbing her face with her hands. The people nodded, leaving and closing the office door as they did so. Chiara set her head down on her desk. "Why is this place full of damned idiots..." She asked no one in particular. The moonlight shone in through the pale white curtains, making figures along the floor. She turned around in her chair, crossing her legs and staring up at the celestial figure. She fidgeted, tapping her red heel on the side of the desk. She sighed. "Leocadio, I know that you're here already. Say something, dammit."<p>

Strong arms wrapped around her frame. She breathed into it, feeling warmth in a world of ice. "Aw. I thought that I could get further this time." He chuckled into her hair. Chiara scoffed, holding onto his arms and watching clouds constantly pass over the bright moon. "...Are you still thinking about that?"

Chiara nodded. "What else is there for me to think about? It's the fate of all of us...We're just going to die." She whispered, shaking her head. Leocadio kissed the top of her head, letting go of her. Chiara grumbled, standing up. Her heels made a click. That noise usually warned people that she was near. And that she could suppress anything she found to be worthless of her time. But now, It was the sound of a woman's tired feet. Leocadio smiled, pulling Chiara into a warm hug. Chiara put her arms around him as well, breathing in his sweet scent. "Who are the leaders, again?"

Leocadio sighed. "Mmmm...Love, you don't need to worry about that right now. Don't worry about anything right now." He said, stroking her face.

"Sh-Shut up dammit..." Chiara retorted, feeling her face heat up. "I have to worry about Lovina right now. You know that she's-"

"Yes, I know. And Antonio did it all by himself. And by rule, we have to do something about it. I know, amor. But don't think about it. Just think about yourself for a while. I want you to feel like there aren't any worries."

Chiara rolled her eyes, pulling away from him. "I know... But I'm not going to." She said, weaving one of her hands into his. "...I'm tired, dammit. I got too carried away today. Let's just...go to bed already. Okay?" She mumbled, avoiding his eyes. She heard his low chuckle.

"Alright. That's fine." He said, tilting his head to give her a kiss on the lips. Chiara complied, closing her eyes, and knew that her face was probably really red. Leocadio pulled away slowly. He smiled softly. "I love you, Chiara." he sang.

Chiara huffed, looking down. "...Love you too..." She mumbled, hoping that he couldn't catch it. He did anyways. Leocadio let go of her hand to lock the office door and close the blinds so that no one could see inside. He then opened the door in the office that led to their room. Chiara yawned, taking off her gloves as she stepped inside.

"You must be really tired." he hummed, kissing her on her head before closing that door as well. He changed into his pajamas, and lay down in bed next to his sleepy Italian. She had changed as well, and switched off the lights. "Goodnight, my love."

"It's weird how the player ones think that we don't know what love is." Chiara chuckled darkly. "But goodnight anyways, Leocadio." She said, closing her eyes and laying her head against his chest. It wasn't long until her breathing slowed and she was asleep.

"Yeah...They really are weird, si?" Leocadio laughed, holding her close.

* * *

><p>See, Kristian isn't bad at all! :'D But Emma is a bitch. (But seriously, I love Belgium to death. So don't be mean over it, please?) It's just the way I formed her character. Another question: What do you think the similarities and differences are between the Player Ones and the Player Twos? Just wondering. C: Thank you~ Happy reading!~ (Sorry for the equally awkward format again.)<p> 


	13. Unless

This is a very short chapter indeed. ;u; Why? because I need some kind of transition to make the next chapter work. :'D -Long time, No update. I'm sorry.- I do hope you enjoy this (Very...little) chapter. C:

* * *

><p>Lovina murmured to herself softly, falling asleep later that night. Antonio had already whispered his love to her, and she was positive that it was going to be a calm night. The curtains swayed gently, aided by the very crisp Spanish wind. She counted the time soft breathing. How it matched the fresh air outside. Her amber eyes watched the gentle rise and fall of her lover's chest. I t calmed her. But she was still scared. Lovina breathed in deeply, settling closer to Antonio and his warm arms. He exhaled leaving a tingly feeling on her olive skin. The moonbeams created dancing figures on the wall, reminding the Italian of something that she did not want to recall. A small glimmer glinted off the dresser. Lovina sluggishly rolled off the bed, groaning at the annoying light.<p>

Antonio stirred, opening his brilliant green eyes. The warmth that was once next to him had faded away. "...Amor? Where-" he lazily called, noticing Lovina slip out of bed and towards the nightstand. "N-No!" he scrambled, falling out of the bed. The noise he made created a loud _ THUNK, _causing Lovina to whip around in annoyance.

"What the hell?" She asked, trudging over to Antonio. She pulled him off the floor. "Idiota! What were you trying to do?"

Antonio stood up in embarrassment. "Lo siento." He chuckled. Lovina had on a flustered expression.

"Bastard. You scared the hell out of me!" she squeaked, crossing her arms. Antonio looked at her, fairly amused. He pulled her slender frame in for a hug.

There was no way that Lovina could know the the ring. Especially since he had accidentally left it on the nightstand. Lovina murmured something incoherent, unfolding her arms and wrapping them around Spain's neck. Antonio nuzzled into her, seeing her ever so cute reddish face. "Go back to sleep, si?" he asked. She nodded grudgingly and huffed her way back into the sheets. Antonio let out a sigh of relief, snatching the ring off the dresser and burying it in a drawer.

He settled in with her, holding her close to his chest. Lovina sealed her lips together, turning redder and redder. Antonio closed his eyes while softly smiling. "Come on, Lovi~ Sleep. Tomorrow is going to be fun, but we need to sleep~" he whispered into her hair. He felt Lovina mumble beneath him, and accepted that as an 'okay.'

Lovina blinked slowly, wondering if she could even try to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes. she'd be further away from protection, and closer to those horrifying images that she had seen before. The Italian scoffed, turning her mouth up in a sneer. _'I feel so childish. Next thing you know, I'll want to hear some crappy lullaby.'_

Antonio wasn't asleep just yet. It was maybe one in the morning. He tried to stifle a yawn, which everybody knows, is practically impossible._ 'I bet I'm just nervous. I know that's it. I need to sleep... why can't I sleep?' _He asked himself repetitively. Spain shifted a bit, holding Lovina closer. There wasn't anything to be worried about. Nothing to calm his nervous mind. But the presence of the person he loved made him calm all the time. Antonio exhaled, leaving the curtains to sway. The mirror across the room made awkward reflections of the dark. Lovina stirred, but stilled soon after. The light danced perfectly on the curves of her body, creating a warm glow. A bloom that radiated around. It'd soon be all his.

A few hours later, Lovina blinked restlessly. She tried to get the disturbing images out of her mind. Blood. They were all lined with it. And her sister... Lovina made a sound of protest and a hand lay lazily on her hip. She peered over her shoulder. Nope. He was still asleep. She let out a sigh of relief and let her head collapse on the fluffy white pillow. The Italian shivered; The images were so vivid. So shocking and almost hellish. Lovina wanted to blink them out- take them away and burn them when she had the chance.

The color red. The burning, sensational color of passion. And blood. It was everywhere. _'I need to clear my mind. I'm not going to this god damned water park feeling scared._' She thought to herself. The lady stubbornly scooted closer to Antonio and squeezed her eyes shut. _' There's no way in hell I'll let these nightmares run my. Uh-uh. No way._' she assured herself ignorantly. The white curtains began to sway again as Antonio's breathing continued to deepen. _'Tch. I bet I'm causing thunderstorms in my half of Italy.'_she finished, letting her mind slowly drift away as she fell asleep once more.

Antonio, who was actually pretending to be a sleep (a talent which he had cleverly learned from Greece), felt Lovina's minor movements. _'Just what are you thinking about? Ah, you're so mysterious. I don't get it sometimes.'_ he licked his lips. Antonio snuggled her cutely. Lovina slept more soundly. _'I'll only be with you forever. You can tell me anything you want to. I won't judge you. I want to be the only one special to you.'_Antonio chuckled darkly, muttering into Lovina's silky brown hair. He closed his emerald eyes sadly. "I sometime forget that we aren't even human..."

-And in the morning-

Lovina grumbled loudly and pulled off the soft covers. She set her feet on the cold wooden floor. Her face contorted into a pout, and she crossed her arms after stretching for a moment. "get up, bastard, you're the one hosting this damn thing." She groaned. Looking over, she saw a lump underneath the blankets, refusing to move. The Italian rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at it. "I said get up!" She repeated. The form let out a low whine.

"But-" It said. Lovina knew she wasn't a morning person. But Antonio? Antonio was worse.

"Get up, you brat." She growled, throwing another pillow at him. She heard his whine again. Lovina crossed her arms. "Bastard, I'm counting to ten. And before I get to ten, you better be getting off the fucking bed." She hissed at him, noticing no change from the stubborn-morning Spain. "Uno. Due." She continued to threaten. She saw the slumping figure roll off the bed with a thump.

"Ow~" It moaned, tangled up in sheets. "Lovinita, I'm hurting~"

The exasperated Lovina snickered and crawled across the bed to look at him from above. "serves you right. " she scoffed, feeling warm lips pressed against hers. Her face reddened deeply. _'This one's...s-sweeter.' _

Antonio pulled back slowly, looking at Lovina with a grin and cute bright green eyes. "Good morning~" He sang.

Lovina pouted to hide the streak of red on her face. "...Morning." she replied.

Antonio reached up for a hug, but the quick lady sat up before he could. "Uh-uh. 'Tonio, you don't deserve a hug." she said sternly.

"But Lovi!~" He continued to whine. "I love you~" Lovina scoffed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and started walking towards the door.

"Quit whining and get your ass off the floor." She grumbled.

Later, after the duo had eaten breakfast and all of that, they retreated back upstairs to change into their swimsuits for the event later that day. Lovina made sure that she quickly stepped into her own room, and locked the door until she was certain that no one would be able to see her. She slipped into her swimsuit and shrugged, thinking that it was very decent enough to wear. It looked nice and complimented her curves. She stepped out of her room, holding the dress that she was going to pull over it, just as a simple cover up. But she accidentally ran into Antonio.

"Woah, Lovi." he said, his face starting to heat.

"W-well, what is it, Idiot?" She asked, equally blushing. Antonio reached forward and grabbed Lovina's wrist. A small chuckle escaped from him. He then proceeded to hold her closely.

"How beautiful, Lovina~" He purred in her ear, making Lovina's face flush redder than ever before. "I'll just have to make sure no one ever looks at you besides me, then, huh." he smiled sinisterly.

"...What?" she stuttered. Antonio's darkness washed away as he pulled back, blinking with a cute expression.

"I said that you look very very pretty, Lovina~ Perfect!" He sang, not even noticing the strange aura from before. He put his arms around her slim waist and rocked left to right. "You look so cute, Lovi! Ah, are you okay? Your face is so red! Like a tomato~" he teased. Lovina pouted, feeling red all over.

"Shut up!" She said, flustered to the point of no return. She crossed her arms over her bare stomach and wiggled out of his grip. "Let's just get the the damn place, okay?"

Antonio nodded brightly, against his very worried thoughts.. '_Wait, did I just turn weird? What was that? I never say anything like that... unless Leocadio is nearby...'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Why, yes I did. I'm sorry for the lame chapter. C: The next chapter will be awesome, I promise! :'D


	14. Follow through

**Hello~ It took a while to process this one. I'm sorry for the wait, And I hope you enjoy it, despite it's small-sih length. C: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The mangled and very numb Italian blinked open her eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight. <em>'This place... where is this place...' <em>she thought, breathing in shaky breaths. Her choppy, now shortened hair was tangled at the ends and rested on her aching shoulders. Sunlight came in from the windows and made pulsating sensations in her head. She moaned, attempting to sit up, but ultimately failing. A voice called from the opposite side of the room, and continued to speak. It made her head hurt even more. She only heard faint mumbles. "What was that?" She slurred, slowly sitting herself up. The violet-purple eyes caught her attention. She widened her eyes and sat up abruptly, only to shout in pain.

"Stay still." The voice said firmly. The owner of the voice narrowed his eyes sternly. "You have barely even started to recover. You are not getting up." He announced, looking at her with concern. "When it is Morning, the Leaders are shown. They won't have a personality like the ones you saw last night." he clearly stated, walking over to a door. "Chiara in the a.m will be seductive. She still claims her Wrath, though. Chiara is blonde and is more...giggly than the personality you saw last night. She is very sly, and will do anything to get her way. Chiara in the morning is very. Very. Different than past noon. Stay away from her. And Leocadio as well. He's way too overprotective, and will slay you where you stand if you set a hand on Chiara." he scoffed. "Jealousy at his finest." He said, turning to the door. "Actually... Just stay in this room." He finished, quickly leaving. He didn't want to come into contact with her any further than he already had. It was something he was not entitled to do.

Feliciana watched the door close behind him. Her face turned downwards into a look of pain. "...Kristian..." she whispered to herself. She lifted one of her bandaged hands up to her head. _'That's right...I'm all messed up, aren't I...'_her hand strayed to her cropped hair. It was short. She frowned deeply. Her luscious, long brown hair was shoulder length and tangled. How would she dare to even see herself. She leaned her head back against the backboard of the bed. "I need to leave this place... I need to leave it now."

* * *

><p>Chiara blinked her eyes open cheerfully. "Leocadio~ Wake up my dear~" She hummed, hovering over the bare chested Spaniard. "We have a very very big day today!" She sneered, stroking his face. She kissed his forehead. "It's morning you know! I get to be in my true form again!" She sang, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and popping out of it in inexplicable excitement. She swayed her head while singing a catchy tune. The light from the windows radiated off the bright walls. Leocadio groaned.<p>

"Whatever." He said, sluggishly getting up. Chiara whipped her head around to look at him. She smiled in a very seducing manner. Her eyes narrowed a bit, and she closed the curtains in the room. Leocadio looked at her with a wolfish grin. "Don't be swinging around those hips. Other people will get to see them." He teased, pulling her close to him. "And we wouldn't like that at all, now isn't that right." He mumbled into her neck.

Chiara tossed back her now blonde hair and chuckled into his embrace. "Little jealous boy."

"Or so I've heard." Leocadio joked back. He looked at her with a protective gaze. The corners of his eyes were consumed by a black film, while the rest of his eyes were bright green. His skin was pale and contradicted his very dark brown hair. Lovina let go of him and put a hand on her hip. Her hair was much longer, and wavy. And blonde. Something a lot of the sins took a while to get used to. She licked her cherry red lips and batted her dark lashes.

"Now isn't that strange." She cutely said, giggling. Many of the Player Twos had never gotten used to her flipped personality. Then again, it would all go away when the noisy grandfather clock marks noon. The two easily changed into their clothing, past all of Leocadio's protective remarks about how 'showy' Chiara was dressing, and past Chiara's flirtatious comments. As they did every single morning when they weren't allowed to go into their Afternoon forms. Chiara tied a fashionable scarf around her neck and stepped into her bright red heels. She blinked a few times and gracefully placed her thin, black framed glasses onto her face. She had on a business suit, and was rather prepared for the day to follow out. She narrowed her eyes. Just. As. She. Had. Planned.

She opened the door with Leocadio following after her with a glare on his face. She burst into her office with a coy grin, and her hands on her hips. "Leo, get all my leaders here!~" She sang, crashing into her office chair and spinning around in it. She giggled. "I want to have a meeting today!"

Leocadio looked at her carefully before nodding. He left the office, closing the door behind him. Lovina put her elbows on her desk and laughed sinisterly. "Oh today." She mumbled to herself. The black glasses slipped a little bit down her nose. "It's going to be absolutely wonderful!" She said, covering her mouth with a hand and laughing. Just then, Leocadio, along with five other people, walked into her office. She tilted her head and gave another one of her sly smiles. "Good morning, my pets." She said. She received a sneer from Vanity, and an odd look from Greed. Sloth was lazily leaning against Gluttony, who seemed he wanted to kill her. "And how are we all doing today?" she grinned creepily.

"We're doing fine. Now what the hell do you want with us?" Emma snickered, folding her pale arms across her chest. Only Chiara could see Emma shake in fear. The Italian laughed in pity.

"Sit down, pet, and I'll explain it to you." She replied distastefully. The six other leaders sat down in their seats, parallel to Chiara's desk. Chiara shuffled through some papers, and tapped a red pen on the desk. "It seems like today is the most perfect day to proceed." She sang, marking an X on the corner of the top paper. "The player ones will be gathering in one place, and no one has even expected my sister to be there!" She giggled. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" She said, leaning forward. None of the leaders showed desire in her plan. Chiara's face darkened, and her smiled immediately disappeared. "I said. It's wonderful." She narrowed her bright red eyes. "Isn't. It."

The frightened leaders nodded quickly, looking elsewhere nervously. Chiara adjusted her glasses. "This is everybody, isn't it? I think it is... Let's see... we have Leocadio here, Emma, Alexandre- who should stop feeling all up Despina. Hands off, Alexandre, this is my damn office." She glared over the desk. "Uh- As I said, we have Despina, and Timofei." She looked over the desk again, pouting. "What number bottle of Vodka is that, Timofei? If you spill that in my office, then-" She looked up with a manic expression. "Then I'll spill your blood in my office."

"Do not worry, Chiara." Timofei complained, taking another swig of the bottle. "Vodka. Is just like Russian water. It isn't anything bad, da?" He grinned crazilly.

Chiara rolled her eyes and giggled again. "Okay, well, we have Timofei, and Xiu Bao. And that's it~ I'm so glad that everyone agreed to my orders today!" She stood up slowly, holding a few files in her hands.

"Here, are your directions. Follow them precisely, okay? I'll be very." Hre face darkened. "Very. Angry if they are not fulfilled. I want this day to just be...perfect." She said, handing out the folders graciously. "The members assigned are the members who will properly do the things I asked. No switching~" She sang. When she reached Leocadio, she gave him kiss on the head. Leocadio looked at the other males in the room challengingly. The others looked away. "You're all dismissed, oh, but Vanity. You and I need to have a little...chat."

The Leaders dismissed themselves grudgingly, passing Vanity to give her a teasing smile. They all knew what was in store for her. Just as last time, Emma had managed to piss off Chiara. Even Leocadio left the room. Lord knew how much blood would stain her office this time.

-derp del la herp-

Daisy hid her smirks behind and easygoing smile that was required if you were to play the part of Feliciana. She was nicely dressed in her swimsuit, and a cover up. Ludwig silently drove the car with Marcellina on the armrest in between the two-seater car, and Daisy in the passenger's seat. "It's going to be a lot of fun. I heard that Sophie is going to be there, with Peter, and the rest of the gang. I promised them we'd go on the really fast rides first, before just floating in the lazy river. It sounds like fun, you know?" Marcellina said, nudging 'Feliciana' in the side with her elbow. Daisy nodded with fake enthusiasm, and shuffled her feet a bit. She knew that her sister, Chiara, had set plans for today. If Daisy didn't do as she was instructed, then she'd be done for. Just like the last guy who did so. That guy ended up with scars, and a malformed face that looked just as scary as Chiara's large burn. Daisy pretended to listen to Marcellina's non stop chattering the whole way to the water park. By the time they got there, the player two nation wanted to put a gun to her head just to make it all stop.

As Ludwig parked the car, Daisy and Marcellina hopped right on out. With a wave, Marcellina was gone in a flash. Apparently, she had found Edmond, and wanted to go say hi to him. Ludwig had been looking at her suspiciously since she had taken Feliciana's role. Daisy had to make sure she was right on guard around him, or else her cover would've been completely blown. Ludwig had kept his distance away from Daisy. He didn't hold her hand like he did to Feliciana. Nor did he give her kisses on the cheek when they went separate directions. Feeling that she was doing something wrong to portray Feliciana incorrectly (as well as feel jealous that she didn't get similar treatment like Feliciana did) Daisy stepped in front of Ludwig and crossed her arms. She made her expression change into a cute pout.

"You've been ignoring me, haven't you."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the girl, then looked forward. "You've been acting odd." He stated bluntly. He put an arm on her shoulder and narrowed his icy blue eyes just slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

"You can't lie to me, Feliciana. What happened?" Suddenly those eyes of his turned shockingly sympathetic.

Daisy couldn't believe it. She gulped harshly. What was this strange feeling of belonging? It fluttered in her chest, subduing the jealousy that was hidden in there. And for once, she genuinely smiled. "I'm okay, Ludwig. You don't need to worry about me." She said. _'You have no reason to worry about a person like me.'_ The corners of her smile dipped for a fraction of a second. But enough for Ludwig to notice. He looked away nervously, but obviously upset that his 'Feliciana' wasn't telling him anything that he needed to know. Daisy coughed and awkwardly took his hand in hers. "I promise you!" She smiled. _'Why am I getting so used to smiling all the time... I hate it... Why can't he be mine? Why can't I have him instead?' _Daisy tried to hide the jealousy. All of the crumpled and damaged feelings that she had felt for this man all along. There wasn't a connection between her and Kristian. But being with him somewhat filled the void of what could have been. She held on just a little lighter to his scar-less arms, and walked slowly with him into the park.

Antonio and Lovina waited by the front entrance. They were saying hi to people, and greeted them as they walked in. Once Lovina saw 'Feliciana' she sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Sorella. I'm so glad you're okay. I could've sworn that something bad had happened. Stay around me today." Daisy was hesitant to wrap her arms around the taller woman's waist, but did so anyways. Lovina sensed this awkwardness and let go. She looked right into Daisy's disguised hazel-brown eyes, but dismissed the feeling, believing that it was just her imagination.

"Ludwig! Feliciana! I'm so glad you could make it today~" Antonio said to them. He shook Germany's hand, and patted 'Feliciana' on the shoulders. "I hope you have a lot of fun today!" he said with that strange cheeriness. Lovina rolled her eyes and shooed the couple inside.

"Go in, go in. You're not doing us a favor by just standing here, potato bastard." She said. This time, a little less hostile. Today was supposed to be a day of peace, after all.

_'What is this...What is this feeling of belonging. I don't deserve to have it. I want it to leave me... But I want more of it. Why can't I be loved like this, back home? How can these people smile, and feel as if they are not in danger?' _Daisy asked herself. Her face showed confusion.

Ludwig looked down at the Italian and bit the side of his cheek. He knew something was up. He just had no idea what.

Back at the front gate, Lovina crossed her arms. "Antonio. Didn't it feel like there was something wrong with my sister?" She looked at her (still spanish) painted nails, and tapped them on her skin. She shuffled on her feet, but just ended up moving closer to Spain. He looked like he was thinking it over. "She's not as...bubbly as before. And she wasn't all over Germany either." He nodded, understanding what she meant. Lovina lightly put her hand on his arm. "I'm concerned." She stated bluntly, looking up at him, hoping that he could think of a good reason.

"Maybe the two had an argument. And they're just a little nervous." Antonio said. He chuckled, "Heh, I know that when we-"

"Shut up now. Your voice is pissing me off." She said, turning red. She didn't like to remember those countless fights that they had. Usually, it was over her stubbornness, but nonetheless, Lovina hated them. The Italian quickly checked her watch. It was 11:52 a.m, and her patience was starting to dwindle as noon came by. She watched as Liechtenstein and Vash approached. The introverted Switzerland quickly shook their hands and waited for his innocent sister to make friendly conversation with the mediterranean nations before nodding and heading inside. Lovina sighed. Why did she feel like something bad was definitely going to happen? The burning paranoia bit into her subconscious. It was like she could feel all the bad events start to build.

-derp del la herp-

Chiara laid her head on her desk. The blonde coloring slowly faded away and was replaced by a reddish-brown color. The color in her eyes even lessened from its prior intense state. She moaned and heard the Grandfather clock in her office strike noon. She inhaled deeply, and found that it smelled metallic. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. The door opened, and without looking up, she raised her middle finger at the intruder and said "Go away, Leocadio. I've a headache." She cursed under her breath as she heard player two Spain chuckle, and walk around the nearly dead body on the floor.

"Come on, Chiara. Mi amor. Let's get this place cleaned up." He said cautiously. His Leader personality (as well as Chiara's and the other Leaders' ) had disappeared. They all acted like nothing had happened at all. Chiara turned her head, to watch Leocadio lean down towards the nearly dead Emma. "Leave that garbage there. You know what? Get the prisoner to do it. I need to talk with her as well." She groaned, sitting up in her chair. The Italian looked at her bloodied hands in disgust. "I liked these gloves..." She fumed to herself. Leocadio went around her desk and stole a kiss before leaving the Office again. Chiara flustered, and went into the bedroom to change into some less bloody clothing. She hated the stench of blood. She hated it with all her heart. But being in a world as cruel as the Player Two's world was, then she had no choice but to deal with it.

When she got back to the Office, she found that a strange little group had formed there. "Oh? What's this?" She asked, fixing her glasses, and putting a hand on her hip. "Leocadio, why do I have a little group here."

"They wanted to assist Feliciana because she was injured."

Lovina looked at the group, who all looked sadly at the torn up and beaten Feliciana. Chiara walked right over the blood in her red high heels. She stopped right in front of Feliciana who flinched backwards on instinct. "I told you so. I told you that people wanted to help you. That they liked you." She hissed, stalking out of the Office. "Come with me, Leocadio. It's your turn to return to the Player Ones." She stopped at the door, and turned to face the group. "Feliciana, I'm allowing them to take pity on you." She narrowed her eyes.

"Alexandre, Kristian, Alice, and Gizella. If I find one speck of blood still in this office, then your duties will be doubled. Keep that in mind if you plan on slacking off. Kristian's in charge when I'm gone. You know the drill." She groaned, leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing! Thanks<strong>


	15. Right on Time

**This is...also very late. :'D Sorry. This chapter isn't lengthy. But I hope you like it. Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>Alice rolled her eyes. "Such a bossy woman. God knows how Leocadio puts up with her." She mumbled, giving Alexandre a mop. "I kind of feel sad for her." He said even softer. Her eyes weren't pulsing as Feliciana had seen them before. Nor were they the dead color that she had seen when Emma had almost slaughtered her. Alexandre scoffed, and nodded. Alice was surprised to see him not smoking for once. Feliciana, for one, was glad that he wasn't smoking. She hated smoke. She had taken enough smoke in her life to kill someone in a second. The Italian shivered, and grabbed a rag. Alice was rambling on about the office looking too bland and needing a recoloration. Feliciana blocked out all the noises, and brought forth the strength that she barely had, and began to scrub blood off the walls. She whimpered as a bone in her back made an unsettling pop in the room. She could feel Kristian's gaze fixed on her, watching her carefully. Feliciana was stubborn. She had made herself seem dreadfully weak already.<p>

"God the blood really won't come off this time." Gizella hissed, scrubbing the floor harder and harder. "What did Chiara do this time, rip out Emma's heart? Sheesh." She whined. Feliciana paused, and gulped hard. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she forced herself to not let them fall.

"I don't know..." She whispered under her breath. "I really don't know anything anymore..."

Lovina shielded her eyes from the hot sun. She walked closely next to Antonio as they went around and made sure that everyone was having a nice time. A few hours had passed, and everything seemed to be going wonderfully. There weren't any complaints or arguments. That made their job a lot easier. "What do you want to do now? We've still got a couple of hours left here. Let's enjoy it." Antonio said, giving her a small nudge. Lovino rolled her eyes, and shrugged. She felt scared in a way, but not sure of what.

"I don't really care, at this point." She mumbled, fixing her bangs out of her face. Lovina looked around carefully, not knowing what to expect. The other Nations were off on rides, or getting a quick drink. Lovina didn't want to do the same, but it seemed like there weren't any other options. Antonio started to ramble about the rides that were in the huge park, and seemed completely out of it as he did so. Lovina narrowed her eyes just slightly. Why was she able to notice all these little things? Especially today, of all days. Where all the Nations are at one place. It was a huge threat. Lovina and Antonio had taken the proper precautions, but it didn't settle the Italian perfectly. "Let's just go on the lazy river then." She mumbled. Antonio nodded, and took her hand in his before starting to walk towards its direction.

Antonio stopped walking and said to Lovina, "I'm going to get one of those floaty thingies, okay?" Lovina nodded, letting go of his hand and watching him jog away quickly. She folded her arms, and looked at her feet. _'Something's not right...I can feel it.' _

Chiara watched Lovina with a quick smirk on her face. _'I can't wait to snap your neck.'_She thought, turning around and stalking away in her bright red heels. She adjusted her glasses with a false smile on her face. The player two nation hid around the paths, and stayed close to the abundance of trees. Hands on her hips, she walked right after Antonio, but out of Lovina's view. She cracked her gloved fingers, and grinned maliciously. This was it. This was when everything would start up all again. "Spain." She called silkily. Antonio stopped in his tracks, and tilted his head slightly to the side. "It's been such a very long time." She mused, narrowing her eyes.

"Lovina...?" He mumbled under his breath, confused. _'I saw her just seconds ago...'_He thought. He felt inclined to keep facing straight.

"Oh, no. Not that little girl." Chiara smiled, stepping closer and closer to the man. "I'm sure you remember me." She whispered, stopping right behind him. She trailed a finger along his shoulders. Antonio bit his lip, realizing who she was. He pictured her face, scarred and burnt behind framed glasses that had a stain of blood. "You know. You nearly killed me before." She said, faking a pout. "..._Nearly._" She hissed.

Antonio turned around quickly, ducking just in time to miss the side of a gun's barrel. "Learned from your mistakes, I see!" Chiara taunted, pointing the gun at him. Her eyes slowly pulsed red. Antonio leaned to the side, pushing the gun away as a shot was fired. His eyes became sharper, and he quickly turned behind her, grabbing onto the wrist with the gun. "And more aggressive!" She hissed, elbowing his chest hard. Antonio's eyes fixed on the gun. He needed to get that away from her. Then, he'd have more of a chance. He found his breath again. Chiara landed a punch on his jaw, and he stumbled back two steps, before catching the next punch that was thrown. The Spaniard pushed on her arm, making her sidestep to retrieve her balance. His own eyes pulsed green slowly.

"Chiara, get out of here." He growled. The woman clicked her tongue, and put a hand on her hip.

"That's not very nice for someone who's supposed to be Charity." She mused. Antonio narrowed his eyes. The two had began to circle each other unevenly. "I just want to take you on a little...trip." She mumbled, the corners of her lips pulling into a smile.

Antonio stepped off to the side, and grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. He pushed her onto the floor, and looked into her eyes with his own glowing, green eyes. "I don't know what you have planned." He growled, sliding his hands around her neck. Her red eyes widened just slightly. "But I want to you get the hell away from here. And never come back." He spat out, tightening his grip.

"Just to s-save your Lovina, Isn't i-it!" She sneered as best as she could.

"You can't win!" He threatened, picking her head up, and smashing it against the pavement. The player two nation's glasses unsettled, and rattled awkwardly on her face. Chiara coughed.

"You can't beat me!" She snickered.

Antonio heard the click of a gun next to his head.

"You will NEVER beat me!"

Daisy held onto the taller man's arm and looked at the floor sadly. Even their steps aligned. She could almost hear her sister's voice nag at her over and over again. She hid underneath a hat and gripped the towel in her other arm tighter. It was just for this week. She was going to stay here for just this week. Why did she feel a longing for more time? After all, wasn't time the most precious thing at this point? Ludwig spoke to her calmly without looking down. _'No. He's not speaking to me... He's speaking to "Feliciana"...' _Daisy reminded herself frequently. He thought that she was Feliciana, not Daisy. If he knew who she really was, then he'd try to kill her. She stopped breathing for a second.

He would try to kill her. He would try to get Feliciana back.

A sudden darkness covered Daisy's eyes that risked her appearance being exposed. Damn Feliciana. Damn that girl who had everything in her life, but didn't give a shit about it. Damn her. Daisy's eyes flickered red for a split-second. Hatred burned and bubbled deep inside of her. _'How dare that woman be so ignorant. She has everything! And yet she's so stupid that she takes it for granted. What a stupid child. What a horribly stupid child!' _Daisy reminded herself why she represented Jealousy. Though she wasn't a leader, she still had the power to tear apart countries. Bit by bit. "Dammit, Feliciana has everything..." She hissed under her breath.

Ludwig felt the arm linked with his tighten. He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "What was that, Feliciana?"

"I-I said Wow, this place has everything!" Daisy lied with ease. She bit her lip, knowing that the German probably caught the stutter that began her sentence. He shrugged it off, thinking that it was a normal occurrence. Daisy nearly sighed in relief. Her hold on his arm loosened. Hopefully, she'd be able to get her job done - and get it done correctly - before her time was up. She looked side to side before shielding her eyes from the other nations. Daisy checked her watch and heard gunshots off in the distance. "She's always on time." She whispered under her breath, as the Nations talked amongst themselves, worrying about the gunshots.

"What was that." Kristian asked Feliciana. "Gunshots?"

Feliciana shook her head. "Practicing fireworks. We're heading into a very great...surprise, tonight." She said, forcing the words out of her throat.

Feliciana heard footsteps from the hallway, and dared to peer out the door. There was a blonde haired girl with long, blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. She sat on the floor, in front of a rabbit doll, and was clapping her hands, and patting the floor in a rhythm. Alice peered out as well. "Oh, Rose. Hello." Alice said with a smile, sitting on the floor in front of the girl. The girl had a bright red dress, covered with a black coat. She also had black flats, and a black rose in her hair. She nodded to Alice, and picked up the rabbit, and held it closer to her. Feliciana looked on, but continued scrubbing the walls. "Did you want to play that game again?" Alice asked. Rose nodded. The englishwoman looked up at Feliciana. "She's mute, you see. So I play games with her. Since nobody else will."

Feliciana nodded slowly. Alice turned back to Rose, and started to copy the rhythm. "Miss Lucy had some leeches, Her leeches liked to suck. And when they drank up all her blood, She didn't give a-  
>Funny when the doctors, Had locked her in her cell...Miss Lucy screamed all night that they should go to bloody- Hello to the surgeon..." They continued on. Feliciana shuddered at the darkness of the little 'game' that they played. She brought her attention back into the room, which smelled metallic and horrible. The room had been rid of the horrible red color now, and seemed to sparkle, despite the horrible stench. Feliciana looked down sadly at her shaking hands, hoping that she'd be able to get the bloodstains off of them. She gulped harshly, and ran a hand through her newly short hair, feeling a blink of sadness.<p>

Kristian crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. He refused to clean any blood. Mostly because he didn't want to get it on himself, but because it would make him seem like he was a simple worker. He didn't want to be seen as such, and as much as Chiara hated it, she acknowledged it. He became her second in command, since it was like Leocadio had a duo set up with her. He heard the grandfather clock start to chime, then heard the scuffling of noises followed by "KRISTIAN, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE."

He sighed. If there was one thing about the leader of the player twos, it was that she was always on time. Everyone, even the new people, knew that. He walked towards the door, where Feliciana was touching her hair sadly. The german couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. "I think it looks nice..." He mumbled to her, before exiting the office quickly, turning around the playing Alice and Rose. Feliciana tilted her head and watched him leave. Her hands left her hair, and she felt a very faint smile tug at her lips.

"Thanks..." She whispered, throwing the blood soaked rag into a bucket, and shyly standing off to the side of the office, far away from the desk.

Kristian made swift turns here and there. "Get him off out of my hands, Kristian." Chiara growled. She was dragging a brown haired man by the arm. Kristian raised an eyebrow. He could've mistaken him for a dead person. "Take him to the cell. He'll have some people with him in a matter of moments." She grumbled, letting go of the person's arm, and letting him fall to the floor with a thump. Kristian nodded, and picked up the man. Chiara stalked off down the hallway, clicking her heels loudly. The noise that her heels made became a sign of fear among the player twos. No one had ever won against Chiara. No one even dared. Kristian was on the list that preferred to continue living. He sighed, and brought the man to a cell. This was the cell that Feliciana was in when she first got here. Kristian chained up the man, and looked at him up and down in disgust. The man was bruised and cut all over. However, the thing that had caught his attention was the bleeding wound in his head. He straightened his back, and called for Despina to patch the guy all up.

Lovina heard the gunshots, and felt afraid right away. It played out perfectly for her paranoia. "Spain?" She asked, walking quickly towards the direction in which he left towards. "H-hey, Antonio, are you okay?" She said a little louder, turning a corner. However, when she did, loud music played, and fireworks began to go off in the sky, despite it being in the late afternoon. "What the hell?" She said, looking up and around. When she diverted her direction forward, her heart stopped.

"Oh." she managed to speak. Her throat tightened, and she took a step back protectively. "You..." She started, laughing piteously. "You son of a bitch."

Lovina turned on her heel, and started to run the way she came from, wanting to erase the image from her mind. She had seen Antonio down on one knee, holding Bella's left hand, and sliding a ring onto it. Spain had proposed to Bella! Lovina found tears blurring her vision. She stopped running, and hid behind one of the many trees. She sank downwards, and covered her face with her hands. _'How...how dare he. How dare he! How dare they two!' _She thought, trying to cover the sound of her sobbing. Her hands shook, and She pulled her knees closer to her, leaning her head back against the tree. "H-How..." She choked out through her tears. "How could you!" She screamed. Lovina knew that people would eventually pass by and hear her sobbing.

She stood up slowly, her eyes red and puffy from crying so harshly. She wiped her face with the back of her hands, and made her way towards the front of the park. _'I need to get out of here. I need to get out of Spain, I need to get as far away as possible...'_She shielded her face past many nations, and walked straight up to Feliciana. "Here is my badge. You're the host of this damn event now. I'm going to my home." She said, trying to put on a brave face through her tears. She shoved the badge in Feliciana's hand, and left the water park without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Did I fail at drama yet? ;D <strong> **I think so. Leave a comment/review , and tell me if you liked it or not! C:**


	16. Challenging Silence

**It took a while to write this ^^" sorry. Please enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"You need to get out of the house this instant."<p>

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be selfish. Think about the weather patterns. And the shifting society. You're changing a lot of things right now. It's been a month, and I haven't heard from you or your sister. There's business to be taken care of. You've missed two world meetings. The countries are thinking that Italy is unstable, Miss Vargas. Get out of that house. Right now."

The Italian squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not going to any of the goddamn meetings." She whispered into the phone.

"...He hasn't been there either. Belgium's been missing, Spain's been missing-"

"Oh, I know what they're off doing."

"Lovina-"

"Give me some time, boss. I'm a nation, but I have human emotions." The quick click of her phone said that she ended the call. The dreary woman curled around the blankets. The house suddenly seemed a lot colder. It suddenly seemed like she didn't have any warmth at all. She was just a dead shell. _'It's been a month, you idiot. It's been a whole fucking month, and you still can't get over that stupid little incident...' _Lovina opened her eyes again. In a few more weeks, it'd be Autumn. A brand new season, a reason to continue living, all again. Despite the gash she felt on her heart, she'd have to get up and continue again. Images floated back and forth in her mind. _'I miss you...idiot. I miss you for building me up and tearing me down, I miss you for making me love you, and I... I don't know what I am anymore. I'm just a pile of uselessness... I hope you're happy.' _The Italian played with the ends of her hair, like a teenage girl would. "You're such an idiot... You're such a fool. You're a screw up, Lovina, you really are." She told herself aloud. She checked the time with a sigh. Again, she had slept in all day. If Feliciana were here, it'd be time for dinner. Because she lacked having her sister with her, she didn't even bother.

Lovina watched herself grow thinner, become paler, her hair becoming less shiny. She watched herself become sleep deprived. She watched herself become someone that she hated. There wasn't any noise in the house. There was only her loneliness and a broken feeling in the house. Feliciana wasn't home. She would probably never come home. Lovina could finally, after all those dreadful years, call herself _lonely._She sighed again, checking the time.

The wind blew in through the open windows, and Lovina knew what time it'd be again. Sunset.

_'It didn't happen, It didn't work. This sunset isn't going to bring you back... the sun's last rays won't bring you back to me..._'

* * *

><p>Feliciana woke up surrounded by warm, fuzzy sheets. She blinked her eyes multiple times, and looked out oddly to the side. <em>'Where is he... He's usually here...'<em>She thought to herself, letting the blankets drop from her shoulders. Her fingertips were tinted with a reddish pink color, from having to scrub the walls of the many hallways for days and days. "Kristian...?" she mumbled, running a hand through her choppy brown hair. The color of her hair had brightened again, and it was beginning to grow just a little bit longer, though she hoped for it to return back into it's long nature. Her features were also improving. Her scars were fading, as did all nation scars. She wasn't as thin, but she was quiet. It was something Kristian had grown to dislike. How a person so usually bubbly and light hearted as she could lose the fire in her eyes, and lose the will to continue.

"Get ready quickly." A gruff male voice said. "Chiara's calling and I don't know why."

Feliciana heard the click of the door, and knew that he had left the room. Her expression turned into that of confusion, then fright. She got up quickly, brushing her hair back and threw on her shoes almost instantly. Whatever Chiara wanted, it surely wasn't going to be good. She checked herself in the mirror, deciding that she looked presentable enough. Her hair was so plain and shortened. She hated it. Feliciana opened the door, and closed it very slowly behind her. The Italian promptly turned and gasped in surprise. "Oh god, It's just you..." she whispered, putting a hand over her heart. The girl in front of her tilted her head. "Rose." The girl nodded.

She beckoned Feliciana and turned. In her hands was the shaggy bunny doll. Feliciana reluctantly followed after, not knowing what else to do. They made quick turns around the hallway, turns that Feliciana knew that she would never be able to remember. The mute child turned to look at the Italian, to make sure that she was keeping up with her fast pace. The little girl could travel quite a distance on foot. After what seemed like forever (but only was three minutes or so) Rose stopped in front of a room, where long and drawn out rumbles could be heard. Rose looked at the door, then back at Feliciana, then back at the door again. Feliciana was to go inside.

The Italian pressed her lips into a thin line, and slowly opened the door.

"If you don't let me get back to where I belong, then you're starting to wage war on me again. Remember the last time that happened?" An angry voice said in the darkness.

"Oh deary dear me. Looks like I've made you upset." An almost silky voice replied. "Would you like a bandage for your wounds."

Feliciana recognized the voice, and walked forward with haste, gripping the cell bars in despair. "Antonio!"

* * *

><p>Rose's tiny feet pattered down the hallway in quick, light staccato steps. She was in a hurry to get somewhere. To get somewhere fast. The dead rose in her hair bobbed up and down as she skidded to a stop at the hallway. Dead End. Just where she needed to be. Looking to the side, she blew out the candle, and watched as the darkness faded, and seemed to stretch on and on. Where the end of the wall would be, it extended further without end. She was the only one who knew of this, of course. She was the one who had created it. And what had it cost her? Her voice. Nobody knew the reason for her muteness, besides Kristian and her older guardian, who has long since passed. This never ending shadow was her secret portal, her transportation to the Player One world.<p>

The little girl knew that she would be killed for treason. She'd be hanged for being a spy, a double agent. What would she say? The response is that she would say nothing. Rose is mute. She checked behind her, walked into the shadows, and disappeared before anyone would even notice that she was missing.

The light blinded her bright green eyes. The field looked beautiful, and the mountains glistened. Her stomach growled, and she licked her lips. Maybe her companion would provide her with something to eat. The food on this universe was so much better than what she was used to. The small glutton held her stuffed rabbit loosely in her arms, and proceeded to walk to the top of the hill, where she knew another similar faced girl was waiting for her. Her very thin frame would make her seem like she was not a follower of Gluttony. However, she was, and she tried to stop. To deprive herself and stop. Nothing like that ever worked in the world of Player Two.

There, on the front porch, a similar faced blonde girl pulls thread through a needle. It weaves in and out of cloth, creating many colors. Her hair is loose on her face, and she sighs in content. She does not yet look up. Rose happens to change that. She hurries on closer, stepping in front of the crafting girl. Her smile is lost. The similar faced girl looks up, and grins softly. "Hello. Good afternoon, Rose." She said, her voice angelic. Just as Rose's voice used to be before. "Have you something important to tell me?" She asked courteously as always. Rose nodded, and held the bunny out to the blonde girl. "The stitching is coming loose? I'll sew it back up. Let's go inside, and I will get you something to eat." she said, fully aware of the thinness of Rose's self. The two walked side by side, the ends of their dresses brushed together. As Rose sat down, the other girl poured her a glass of iced tea, and got some snacks out for her as well. They sat in silence as the other girl smiled and stitched up the bunny's ear. "I suspect there's something else you have to tell me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come. Is that correct, Rose?" She asked. Rose nodded. She took a small notebook out of her dress pocket, and began to sketch.

The other girl gasped, looking at the very finely detailed drawing before her. "The three of them? Are you sure? But I saw them a month ago, and they were doing just fine."

Rose shook her head. She continued to add on, revealing another face, and another plan. "So, it was that day, then. None of those people have shown up at meetings..." Rose looked to her with a pleading face. She turned the page in the notebook, and drew a more gruesome picture. "I...Rose, I can't go and save them. I'm just one of me, and there are a bunch of them... I don't know what to do."

Rose frowned. She drew another face.

"Oh... Oh, her? Maybe she would... Just maybe... I'll give it a try. I promise to do all that I can, to prevent anything from happening. You have my word. Now, take your bunny back, and don't tell anyone what I will do. Have a safe journey, Rose." She replied, giving her a container of sweets and foods. "Please visit me anytime you want you, okay?" She said, smiling.

Rose nodded, and took back her bunny and the containers, with a smile. Once again, she showed emotion. Only to this girl. She opened her mouth and began to mouth the words 'Thank you, Lili.'

* * *

><p>"Explain this?!" Feliciana's voice squeaked, turning to Chiara with a face of horror. "Explain this!"<p>

Chiara shrugged. "He got in my way, and tread on my nerves. And I just simply can't let that happen." She said with a winning smirk. The Player Two nation blinked slowly at Feliciana, daring her to say more. And Feliciana did dare.

"Chiara, he is SHOT in the HEAD!" Feliciana said, turning to the other with a newfound rage. "You shot him in the head!"

"Don't challenge me. You don't want to join them in the cage, do you?~" Chiara sang back with great authority.

"I've almost just had enough of you."

Chiara's head snapped towards her. When did Feliciana get a voice of authority? She was almost... intimidating. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah." Feliciana challenged, standing up and away from the cell. "Excuse you."

"Don't try me, bitch." Chiara growled, fixing her glasses.

"You can mess with me all you want. But I know your plan." Feliciana hissed, stepping closer. "You little tramp. Let me bleed, let me beg to die. But when you mess with my sister, and I KNOW you're messing with my sister, since you brought her love here," Feliciana's face was level with Chiara's and an inch away. Both expressions held a snarl. "Then you're going to ask for a war."

"Oh, and you're gonna do anything about it?"

"Anything to burn the other side of your fucking ugly face, that's what."

Antonio watched this exchange happen, in shock. The last time Feliciana acted this way, she started hell on everybody. The two women's eyes began to flare dangerously. "Oh, you want a fight out of it, then?" Chiara questioned.

"You'll be dead in an instant."

"Hey, hey, hey." A new voice said, pushing between the two. The person looked at the both of them angrily. "Not right now."

"Not right now, Kristian?! NOT. NOW?! That sonovabitch has it coming at her!" Feliciana screeched, trying to scratch her way past the tough German. Chiara's smile disappeared, replaced by a disgusted glare. She also tried to get past Kristian. Kristian pulled Feliciana out of the way.

"Back off." He said, glaring at his leader, grabbing Feliciana by the arm, and taking her unwilling self out of the cell room.

After the door had slammed shut, Wrath glared forward, her pulsing red eyes illuminating parts of the room. "Kristian. You've made me angry."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a commentreview! c: I enjoy those a lot. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
